Secret of Life
by Arisha Hatake
Summary: Kakashi menahan napasnya saat menaiki pagar jembatan, ia menutup mata sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. " Ayo cepat lompat, jangan banyak berpikir!" ucap seorang gadis bermata emerald yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya. Ch 7 Update! RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**Secret of Life**

**By Arisha Hatake**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate M**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, gaje**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read!**

Hai minna-san, ditengah-tengah kesibukan skripsi yang agak lumayan horror, disinilah saya..

ok itu lebay !

Idenya awalnya dari sebuah film yang saya sukai, kayaknya keren kalo dibikin fanfic, tapi ternyata saya mengganti setting tempat, alur cerita dan banyak di bagian yang lain.

Bisa nebak film apakah ini ? :D

Happy reading…

Chapter 1

London. Kota yang penuh dengan segala kesibukannya. Kota global terkemuka yang unggul dalam bidang seni, bisnis, pendidikan, hiburan, mode, keuangan, kesehatan, media, layanan profesional, penelitian dan pengembangan, pariwisata, serta transportasi. Kota yang tidak pernah tidur dan memancarkan suasana yang menyenangkan.

The Shard di Southwark, gedung tertinggi di London. Pukul 11 siang waktu setempat.

Kakashi Hatake, seorang eksekutif muda berambut perak dan super tampan sedang sibuk membuat replika menara Eiffel di meja kerjanya. Berlaki-kali ia mendesah dan mengerutkan keningnya di beberapa bagian menara yang sulit terpasang. Ya, dia adalah CEO perusahaan terkemuka di London, Hatake Enterprises Holding Inc.

_'Nah sudah selesai, saat aku bertemu dengan gadis impianku-my angel. Aku akan melamarnya di atas menara itu'_ batin Kakashi sambil terus memperhatikan replika menara Eiffel yang berhasil dibuatnya.

Lamunan Kakashi buyar saat seseorang mengetuk pintu di ruang kerjanya.

"Masuk" ujar Kakashi

"Hatake-sama, sepuluh menit lagi akan ada rapat darurat dengan dewan direksi." ucap pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan cemas, ia adalah sekretaris kepercayaan Kakashi

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dan menjawab, "Baik Naruto"

Kakashi menuju ruang rapat dengan langkah santai, khas sekali.

"Baik, rapat kita mulai" mulai Kakashi

"Hatake-sama, aku melihat di bursa bahwa hari ini harga saham kita anjlok drastis. Aku mendapat telepon dari bank, apakah kau melakukan pinjaman?" tanya Asuma

Kakashi menarik napas tercekat dan membeku, "APA ! bagaimana bisa ?! dan yah benar, aku berencana untuk mengakuisisi perusahaan penerbitan."

"Kenapa kau bertindak gegabah? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahu para pemegang saham yang lain" tanya Genma, sahabat Kakashi sekaligus pemilik saham minoritas di Hatake Enterprises Holding Inc

"Ini pinjaman yang kecil, hanya lima belas juta dollar" jawab Kakashi "Aku sangat menyukai perusahaan itu, jadi aku membelinya. Aku pikir nilai saham kita akan meningkat"

"Apa kau tahu akibat dari perbuatanmu?" Gai maito bertanya dengan nada meninggi "Hari ini harga saham kita jatuh!"

"Itu berarti kita bangkrut!" teriak Asuma tak percaya

Kakashi menggeleng frustasi dan berkata dengan tajam, "Cukup! Aku tidak tahu kalau harga saham kita akan jatuh!"

Asuma berkata perlahan "Tindakan gegabahmu telah menyakiti kami semua"

Kini Gai maito yang berbicara, "Aku tahu kau seorang CEO, kau memiliki 70 persen saham, tapi kau selalu ingin berada di atas! Kau egois! Kau selalu ingin menjadi yang pertama dan merasa paling hebat !"

Kakashi menggebrak meja, "Tutup saja perusahaan ini! Jual semua asetnya! Lunasi semua hutang-hutangku!"

Genma mencoba menenangkan mereka, "Kakashi tenanglah!"

Gai Maito maju dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kakashi, "Beritahu aku! Bagaimana kau bisa membayar hutangnya!"

Asuma melerai mereka berdua, menghentikan Gai Maito.

"Pikirkan semua karyawanmu Kakashi!" teriak Gai yang hampir menangis "Apa yang bisa kami lakukan tanpamu? Kau adalah atasan kami"

Emosi Gai Maito semakin memuncak, "Orangtuamu sudah meninggal, kau juga masih lajang. Tapi aku harus menghidupi kedua orangtuaku!"

"Cukup!"

.

.

.

Kakashi menepikan mobilnya di pingir jalan. Ia menggenggam erat setir dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia turun dari mobilnya, mulai berjalan pelan. Pikirannya sedang hancur. Hari ini perusahaan kebanggaan miliknya sudah tak lagi tersisa. Yang ada hanyalah hutang jutaan dollar yang harus dibayar. Ia terus berjalan perlahan tak tentu arah. Di sisi jalan, ia melihat lelaki tua pengemis sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu sumbang. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada pria tua itu.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam waktu setempat. Kakashi merasa tubuhnya sangat letih. Kepalanya pusing dan matanya sangat lelah. Rasanya ia ingin merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia sudah mengenakan mantel tebal, tapi ia masih merasa kedinginan. Dengan napas perlahan, Kakashi berjalan menuju ke tower bridge, jembatan gantung di London. Jembatan ini terdiri dari dua menara yang terikat di atas melalui dua jalan setapak horizontal. Dibawahnya mengalir sungai Thames yang sangat indah.

Kakashi sudah berada ditengah jembatan. Ia berhenti saat mendengar bunyi ponselnya. Itu pasti panggilan dari teman-teman dan dari dewan direksi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kakashi membuang ponsel itu ke bawah jembatan.

_'Mungkin semuanya memang harus berakhir disini'_ batin Kakashi

Kerja kerasnya sekarang telah hancur, ia juga kehilangan sahabat-sahabatnya dalam satu hari. Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan ? sekarang ia merasa seperti sampah yang tidak berguna.

Kakashi menahan napasnya. Ia melangkahkan satu-persatu kakinya untuk menaiki pagar jembatan, kemudian menutup mata sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

" Ayo cepat lompat, jangan banyak berpikir!"

Kakashi yang terkejut dengan suara itu langsung terkesiap dan segera membuka onyxnya. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu sedang duduk diatas jembatan tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu sedang memegang botol sake dan sepertinya sedang mabuk. Sekilas Kakashi menilai bahwa gadis itu cantik tetapi terlihat berantakan. Pakaiannya terlihat mahal dan elegan. Rambut dan penampilannya sangat kusut.

"Apa aku harus mendorongnya?" ucap gadis itu lagi

Kakashi sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang gadis cantik itu katakan.

"Jika kau ingin mengakhiri hidup, cepat lompat. Just do it!" ucap gadis itu sambil tertawa

"Jangan ganggu aku!" bentak Kakashi seraya menatap tajam ke arah gadis yang sudah mengganggu usahanya.

"Kau berdiri ditengah-tengah, aku bisa mendorongmu kalau kau mau." Tambah gadis itu

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Ah—tidak, aku tidak akan mendorongmu. Karena itu akan menjadi pembunuhan. Tidak—tidak. Silakan lanjutkan sendiri" gadis itu mulai cekikikan lagi

Kakashi mulai berdiri tegak lagi, menutup matanya dan kembali bersiap-siap untuk melompat.

"Ayo cepat lompat, hahaha"

Kakashi menoleh, dahinya berkerut ,"Apa kau ini konsultan untuk orang-orang yang ingin bunuh diri?"

"Kau ini! Tidak masuk akal" ucap gadis itu sambil tertawa, tapi wajahnya penuh dengan air mata, "Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sangat pendiam dalam kehidupan nyata"

Gadis itu tertawa keras, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebelah sepatunya ke bawah.

Kakashi kembali menatapnya tajam

"Maaf" cengir gadis itu "Aku akan diam, lanjutkanlah melompat"

Kakashi tidak mengerti dengan ocehan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kau tau, ketika aku masih anak-anak, aku tidak pernah suka minum obat karena rasanya pahit." Ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil "Ibuku biasa bilang padaku, tutup matamu, hitung sampai tiga dan minum semua pil nya"

_'Apa sih maksud gadis gila ini?_' pikir Kakashi

"Hei, cepatlah lompat" ucap Sakura "Atau kau ingin aku menunjukkan caranya?"

Sakura segera bangkit kemudian berdiri perlahan di atas pagar jembatan. Kakashi menatap tajam. Sakura tersenyum dan mulai menghitung.

Satu!

Ia menjatuhkan botol Sake nya ke bawah kemudian tersenyum mengejek pada pria disampingnya.

Dua!

Ia menutup mata dan mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya

Tiga!

TEETTT..TEETTT

"Ahh!" Sakura berteriak sambil menutup wajah dengan satu lengannya. Cahaya terang seperti lampu sorot yang menyilaukan mengenai wajah mereka berdua.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan! Menyingkirlah dari sana" teriak salah seorang penjaga perairan

"Sial!" maki Sakura

Kakashi dan Sakura segera turun dari pagar jembatan karena mereka tidak ingin tertangkap oleh petugas perairan. Kakashi dan Sakura saling menatap tapi tak lama kemudian segera beranjak pergi kearah yang berlainan.

Baru sepuluh langkah gadis itu berjalan, sekelebatan masa lalu muncul di pikirannya.

_'pria masa kecilnya, rencana pernikahan, kamar hotel, pengkhianatan'_

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu datang lagi, sakit, sangat sakit. Gadis itu menutup kedua matanya dan terisak-isak. Air matanya mengalir deras jika teringat kenangan itu.

Gadis itu kemudian teringat akan suatu bayangan masa lalunya bersama pria masa kecilnya

_"Sakura-chan, apa yang membuatmu bahagia didunia ini?" tanya Sasuke padanya sambil memegang gitar_

_"Euum … memakan ramen" jawab Sakura dengan cengiran_

_"Apa? kau ingin aku memasukan kata ramen dilaguku?" kesal Sasuke karena jawaban Sakura sebenarnya akan dibuatnya sebagai lirik lagu_

_"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang membuatmu bahagia didunia ini?" tanya balik Sakura._

_"aku… saat melihat Sakura tersenyum, saat melihat Sakura makan, saat melihat Sakura bekerja, saat melihat Sakura membaca buku, saat melihat Sakura bernafas, saat melihat Sakura tidur nyenyak, semuanya adalah kebahagianku, aku tidak butuh apapun selain kau"_

Sakura mengingat semua itu … kini ia tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Dia menangis dengan keras. Nafasnya sesak, ia tak mampu membayangkan dua puluh tahun kebersamaan, kini semuanya benar-benar telah berakhir.

Sakura berhenti dan menoleh kearah pria berambut perak yang tadi ingin melompat. Kakashi pun ternyata sedang melihat kearah nya. Dengan langkah yang mantap, Sakura kembali menaiki pagar jembatan lagi.

Srakkk!

Sakura terpelanting jatuh, gadis itu ambruk dan berteriak kesakitan. Rasa sakit meledak seputar leher serta di kepalanya yang membentur aspal dengan kencang. Matanya dipenuhi air mata. Darah mengalir deras dari dahinya.

_'Darah… dulu aku selalu takut dengan darah. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku menikmati rasanya darah mengalir dari tubuhku, juga bau darah itu sendiri. Baunya seperti garam dan karat. Sakit.. Rasanya sakit.. Tapi ringan.. Aku sudah tidak ingin apa-apa lagi.'_

Sedangkan dari kejauhan Kakashi melihat ada sebuah sedan hitam yang sedang melaju kencang kearahnya. Ia segera berjalan ke arah mobil sedan itu, merentangkan kedua tangan dan menutup matanya.

Tiiinnn…Tiiinnn…

Tiiinnn…Tiiinnn…

Brakkk!

Mobil sedan itu menghantam tubuh Kakashi, pria itu terpental dan berguling-guling beberapa meter kedepan.

Pandangan Kakashi mulai mengabur…kegelapan kian mendekat…

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret of Life**

**By Arisha Hatake**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate M**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, gaje**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read!**

Nihh saya udah update :D

Terimakasih untuk para readers dan reviewers

Ini hanya sekedar fic—bukan kenyataan. **Ambil yang baik, jangan ditiru hal yang buruknya**

Langsung aja….

Happy Reading,

Chapter 2

Sakura Haruno. Gadis lulusan sekolah designer di Paris. Tak ada seorangpun yang meragukan keindahan sosok gadis ini. Paras cantik dengan iris mata emerald cemerlang yang lembut, bentuk wajah mungil dengan pipi yang kencang, kulit putih sewarna salju tanpa cela, bibir merah alami sewarna apel, dan rambut pink sebahu yang terurai lembut. Tubuh langsing serta kecemerlangan otaknya semakin menyempurnakan sosok indah gadis ini. Meskipun tak sedikit laki-laki yang mendekatinya untuk mendapatkan hati gadis cantik ini, tapi ia selalu memperlihatkan sikap dinginnya kepada kaum adam tersebut. Namun justru bibir merah yang lebih sering terkatup rapat dan sedikit mengeluarkan suara itu malahan semakin membuat para lawan jenisnya semakin penasaran untuk mendapatkan hatinya karena sekali bibir merah itu mengulas sebuah senyum, maka akan dapat membuat dunia seakan berhenti berputar dan detak jantung berirama lebih cepat. Sakura memiliki senyum yang sangat manis yang mampu membuat laki-laki rela bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

Sakura yang ekstrovert banyak mempunyai teman dan kekasih yang sangat beruntung itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Benar. Sayang sekali, tak satupun dari mereka yang pernah mendekatinya itu dapat mencuri hati si Snow White, karena kesetiaan Sakura pada Sasuke tak tergoyahkan. Begitu julukan yang pantas untuk si cantik yang selembut salju ini.

Sakura gadis yang sangat mandiri karena ia ibunya telah meninggal sejak ia berusia lima tahun. Sejak saat itu, ia hidup bersama ayahnya. Ayah Sakura adalah seorang konglomerat di Jepang. Ayahnya memiliki jaringan hotel internasional diberbagai negara, perusahaan pertambangan dan sebuah perusahaan fashion terkemuka di Jepang. Tapi kini ayahnya pun telah meninggal akibat terkena serangan jantung karena sangat terpukul dengan pernikahan Sakura yang gagal dengan Sasuke. Semenjak itu, Sakura melarikan diri ke London, disinilah ia bersembunyi dari kenangan masa lalunya yang pahit. Semua urusan perusahaan ia serahkan kepada Ino Yamanaka, sahabat yang telah dianggap Sakura sebagai keluarga.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan nafas tak beraturan. Mimpi buruk, sepertinya. Tapi mimpi itu, sepertinya benar-benar sudah biasa dialaminya. Tentu saja, karna baginya mimpi dan dunia nyata sama sekali tak ada bedanya. Sama-sama menyakitkan.

Sakura POV

_Kejadian semalam membuatku ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis saat mengingatnya. Samar-samar aku mengingat ada seorang pemuda tak jauh dari tempatku duduk. Ya, aku sedang duduk di atas jembatan saat aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut perak yang sepertinya ingin meloncat ke bawah._

_'Sejenak waktu terasa berhenti'_

_'Debaran jantung ini berirama lebih cepat dari biasanya'_

_'Mengapa?'_

_'Sosok itu sangat sempurna'_

_'Tatapan mata itu terasa meneduhkan jiwa'_

_'Senyuman yang bagaikan musim semi…'_

_ 'Tidak…jangan mudah terperdaya karena iblis pun dapat berwujud sebagai malaikat_'

_'Hatiku mungkin tidak akan pernah sembuh'_

_'Persetan dengan laki-laki ! aku sangat membenci mereka!'_

Laki-laki ? hanya sakit.. Sakit luar biasa yang hanya disebabkan oleh laki-laki.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Aku tidak berusaha menahan air mataku. Kubiarkan mereka menggenang di mataku, sebelum jatuh dan membuat aliran tersendiri di pipiku. Aku lelah.. Sejujurnya aku lelah menangisi hal yang sama selama setahun belakangan ini. Sasuke bahkan masih sering menghubungiku, mengirimiku ribuan email setelah segala luka dan pengkhianatanyang ia tanamkan di hatiku yang rapuh ini. Itulah keyataannya. Beribu ucapan maaf tak akan pernah cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka ini.

Mati-matian aku berusaha membunuh perasaan ini. Mati-matian aku berusaha melupakan pria itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Keadaan seolah-olah berbalik sekarang. Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven itu hingga kini masih mengejar-ngejarku.. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku tidak lagi ingin hatiku dilukai. Sudah cukup darah yang keluar dari tubuhku. Sudah cukup airmata yang mengalir di pipiku. Aku menyerah, aku sudah pasrah. Tolong hentikan nafasku kami-sama…

Aku sadar jika kini aku sedang berada dalam sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Entah siapa yang telah membawaku kemari, aku tidak ingat. Dahiku berdenyut menyakitkan akibat benturan aspal saat aku terpeleset di atas jembatan sialan itu, perban rasanya tidak mampu mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Leherku pun terpasang sebuah penyangga. Kenapa aku belum mati juga sih ? berkali-kali aku mencoba dengan berbagai cara tetapi selalu gagal. Menyebalkan!

Kudekap pergelangan tanganku sendiri. Tangan yang terdapat bekas luka akibat sayatan pisau dan silet. Perlahan kujalankan tangan kananku tepat di dadaku. Hati ini.. juga penuh dengan luka. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Sasuke akan mengkhianatiku seminggu sebelum pernikahan kami. Aku tidak akan pernah percaya lagi. Maafku sudah habis. Aku sudah tidak bisa memberikan kesempatan lagi padanya.

.

.

.

Samar-samar Kakashi membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat cahaya putih yang menyilaukan, kepalanya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Ia berada dikamar rumah sakit yang bersih dan steril.

_'ternyata aku belum mati' _

Ketukan pelan dipintu menyadarkan Kakashi dari lamunannya. Genma membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan.

"Aku tahu kau mengalami kecelakaan, aku langsung datang" ucap Genma sedih "Apa ada orang lain yang menemuimu?"

"Belum ada yang datang" jelas Kakashi dengan nada datar, kemudian bertanya, "Jadi kenapa kau repot-repot datang?!"

Genma melangkah maju dan berdiri dipinggir ranjang Kakashi, "Pinjaman yang kau ambil, aku telah bicara dengan pihak bank. Kami sedang berusaha menyelesaikannya. Kita akan membayar pinjamannya." Genma menghela napas, "Bank memberi kita waktu sampai tanggal tiga puluh, kau penjaminnya…maka kehadiranmu sangat penting disana. Masih ada dua puluh persen kemungkinannya kita dapat menyelamatkan perusahaan ini"

Kakashi hanya diam saja mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Genma.

"Aku tahu bank sudah menyita rumahmu… apapun yang sudah kau lakukan, kau bisa tinggal bersama kami, Kakashi"

Genma menatap Kakashi dengan sedih, sebelum pergi ia berkata lagi, "Datanglah pada tanggal tiga puluh Kakashi, kumohon. Kali ini lakukanlah sesuatu untuk orang lain"

Kakashi menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat, setetes air mata jatuh di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Kakahi mencabut selang infusnya, perlahan turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar dari kamar rumah sakit dengan mengendap-endap, ia sangat ingin kabur dari sana. Dia berjalan cepat dan keluar dari lorong rumah sakit, matanya melihat sekitar untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang melihatnya dan kemudian…

BRUKK !

"Aww! Apa kau buta!" seorang gadis berambut pink dengan penyangga leher memaki Kakashi dengan kasar

"Shhh! Jangan berisik" bentak Kakashi

Gadis itu langsung pergi tanpa peduli dengan pria yang baru saja menabraknya dan Kakashi juga pergi kearah sebaliknya. Kakashi bingung lewat mana ia harus kabur karena suasana lobi rumah sakit sedang ramai. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melihat pintu yang bertuliskan 'tangga darurat'. Ia membuka pintu dan melihat gadis yang tadi di tabraknya sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengikutiku!" ucap Sakura ketus

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Itu bukan urusanmu" jelas Kakashi datar

"Apa yang terjadi padamu semalam? Setelah kau pergi, aku mencoba untuk melompat lagi dari jembatan" tanya Sakura sambil terus menuruni tangga

"Dan hanya luka ini yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Kakashi dengan heran

Sakura berbalik dan menatap tajam Kakashi, "Aku bukan jatuh dari jembatan…tapi jatuh di atas jembatan—aku terpeleset"

Kakashi juga menatap tajam Sakura, "Apa kau ingin bunuh diri?"

"Ya" jawab Sakura dengan mantap. "Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku sudah mencoba lagi… didepan mobil"

"Kau gagal?"

"Ya"

"Dan kau akan mencobanya lagi?"

"Kau juga?"

Sakura mengangguk

Dan disinilah mereka, berjalan berdua meninggalkan rumah sakit. Masih mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit lengkap. Takdirkah?

Kakashi melihat rombongan suster yang sedang melintas. Ia segera membungkam mulut Sakura dengan tangan dan menghimpitnya ke sudut.

"Shhh!" bisik Kakashi

Sakura yang terkejut berusaha memberontak namun gagal.

"Diamlah! Mereka akan tahu jika kita kabur dari rumah sakit dengan pakaian seperti ini!"

Kakashi menatap tajam dan berbisik tepat diwajah Sakura, "Dan satu hal lagi. Aku tidak tertarik padamu!"

"Apa aku harus senang dengan komentarmu? Bahwa kau tidak tertarik padaku?"

"Terserahlah, dasar gadis gila" Kakashi mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sakura

"Hei! Tunggu!" Sakura berusaha mengejar Kakashi sambil memegangi penyangga lehernya.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada pria berambut perak itu, "Namaku Sakura"

"Kakashi" ucap pria itu datar tanpa menjabat tangan Sakura

Sakura menaikkan alis dan menarik tangannya kembali kemudian bertanya, "Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

Kakashi berhenti dan berkata, "Bisakah kau diam sebentar! Kau membuatku gila!"

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali!" dengus Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa rencanamu…umm mungkin jika kita melakukannya berdua, itu akan lebih mudah"

"Kau kira ini sebuah permainan yang bisa kita lakukan bersama?!"

"Aku mengatakan ini karena, aku hanya ingin memastikan kita berhasil. Aku cukup mandiri dalam hidupku… aku hanya membutuhkan dorongan. Please, kita bisa melakukannya bersama" desak Sakura

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Gadis ini terlihat menyebalkan. Apa gadis ini sedang mempermainkannya? Tidak. Gadis ini terlihat tidak berbohong dan sangat serius dengan permohonannya.

"Ini terdengar aneh, tapi baiklah" Kakashi menyetujuinya "Tapi bagaimana kita akan melakukannya?"

"Kita bisa pergi ke apartemenku"

"Apa?!"

"Aku tidak menawarkanmu kerumahku untuk meminum kopi!" jelas Sakura "Atau kita bisa pergi ke rumahmu, terserah kau saja"

Kakashi mendesah pelan, "Sekarang aku tidak punya rumah. Rumahku telah disita oleh bank"

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan memasuki kawasan apartemen yang mewah. One Hyde Park adalah kawasan apartemen di London yang terkenal hanya dapat dimiliki oleh orang-orang kaya di London.

"Apartemenku ada dilantai sepuluh. Ayo cepat masuk, ini bulan Desember. Cuaca sangat dingin"

Pintu lift terbuka saat tiba di lantai sepuluh. Sakura berjalan lebih dulu, membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilakan Kakashi untuk masuk. Kakashi terkejut saat melihat sekeliling. Ruang tamunya besar dan sangat berantakan. Pakaian berhamburan dimana-mana. Kaleng bekas minuman pun bertebaran. Kakashi tidak menyangka jika ini adalah rumah seorang gadis cantik seperti Sakura. Kakashi mencoba memungut pakaian Sakura, menyingkirkannya agar ia bisa duduk di sofa.

"Stop! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sakura yang berusaha menghentikan Kakashi

"Aku? Membereskan pakaianmu agar aku bisa duduk"

"Aku tidak memerlukan kerapian atau kenyamanan"

"Lakukanlah apa yang membuatmu senang" ujar Kakashi dengan sinis

Kakashi duduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan kaki, "Jadi, apa rencana yang kau punya?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Aku punya tali"

Sakura berlari kearah dapur dan mengambil seutas tali.

"Itu sangat tipis, tidak akan cukup" jawab Kakashi seraya menggelengkan kepalanya "Apa kau punya plastic wrap? Kupikir kita bisa melakukannya dengan itu"

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan itu?" tanya Sakura

"Jangan banyak bertanya! Cepat ambil saja"

"Tunggu, aku akan mengambilnya"

Tak lama kemudian Sakura menyodorkan plastic wrap kepada Kakashi, "Ini"

"Kau bisa membungkus wajahku dengan ini, jadi aku tidak akan bisa bernapas. Jika oksigen tidak sampai ke otakku, aku akan mati" sebuah ide gila muncul dipikiran Kakashi

Sakura memperhatikan benda ditangan Kakashi dengan serius sambil menahan napas.

"Ini, kau duluan" Kakashi menyerahkan benda itu ke tangan Sakura

"Oke" jawab Sakura dengan tegang

Kakashi berbalik dan Sakura mulai membungkus wajah Kakashi dengan gerakan memutar secara perlahan. Mulai dari atas kepala lalu turun ke mata. Kakashi memejamkan kedua matanya. Sakura mulai membungkus hidung Kakashi, turun ke bagian mulutnya. Selesai.

"Cepat, sekarang gantian kau bungkus wajahku"

Sakura berbalik dan menyerahkan plastic wrap ke tangan Kakashi. Tapi Kakashi tidak bereaksi, pria itu malah terjatuh karena kehabisan napas. Dengan cepat Sakura panik dan berusaha melepaskan plastic dari seluruh wajah Kakashi.

Setelah berhasil lepas, Kakashi batuk kemudian menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Benar kan, cara ini tidak akan berhasil!" omel Sakura "Jika kau mati lebih dulu sebelum aku, maka aku akan jadi pembunuh dan aku akan masuk penjara!" gerutu Sakura panjang lebar

"Apa kau punya cara lain?" tanya Kakashi

Sakura terdiam sejenak kemudian berkata, "Ada"

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Sakura memberinya pandangan tajam penuh arti. Sakura memerintahkan Kakashi untuk menutup semua pintu dan jendela. Menyalakan semua gas di dalam dapur lalu mengambil korek api.

Sakura menatap Kakashi sambil memegang bungkusan korek api, "Hanya ada tiga batang"

"Cepat lakukan!" perintah Kakashi

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sakura mengambil korek pertama.

Gagal

Kemudian korek kedua

Gagal lagi

Dengan kesal Kakashi mengambil korek terakhir dari tangan Sakura.

"Biar aku saja"

Kakashi menutup mata dan menahan napas, api pun menyala diujung korek. Saat api hampir padam, Kakashi berteriak, "Cepat ambil kertas! Apinya hampir padam"

Sakura berlari mengambil selembar kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Kakashi. Saat Kakashi membakar kertas itu, ia terpaku ketika melihat tulisan yang ada dalam kertas itu.

"Sakura, kapan kau membayar tagihan gas yang terakhir?" desak Kakashi

Sakura bingung dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Oh kami-sama! Kau membayar tagihan gas dua bulan yang lalu! Berarti kau tidak mempunyai gas semenjak dua bulan lalu! Percuma saja kita lakukan ini!"

Sakura menunduk dan mengangkat bahunya, "Maaf aku lupa. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah memasak"

Kakashi sangat marah pada Sakura, "Apakah kau sedang mempermainkanku! Jika kau memilihku untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepianmu, kau salah besar!"

"Kenapa kau membentakku!"

"Cari orang lain saja! Aku ingin sendiri. Dasar gadis gila!"

Sakura berdiri terpaku dibelakang Kakashi, tangis dari mata emeraldnya yang indah sepertinya sudah mengalir deras.

Kakashi terkejut saat melihatnya,ia sangat tidak tahan jika melihat seorang wanita menangis "Maaf"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kakashi, "Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi…"

"Apa?"

"Semalam kita bertemu dijembatan…tapi penjaga perairan datang. Lalu kita mencoba secara terpisah, tapi kita juga gagal. Kemudian kita bertemu dirumah sakit…mengambil keputusan untuk melakukannya bersama, lalu disini kita sudah mencoba dua kali…tapi gagal lagi. Begitu banyak usaha yang berujung kegagalan. Kenapa?"

"Omong kosong apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Saku?"

"Itu artinya kita memang belum waktunya mati. Percayalah Kakashi, aku sudah melakukannya lebih banyak dari yang kau bayangkan."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mungkin kita masih harus melakukan sesuatu di kehidupan ini" ucap Sakura

Deg

_'Aku memang harus menemui pihak bank tanggal tiga puluh bulan ini'_ batin Kakashi

Kakashi mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Genma

_'Lakukanlah sesuatu untuk orang lain, Kakashi…'_

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kakashi.

"Kakashi… hei Kakashi…" panggil Sakura

"Benarkan pemikiranku? Cobalah berpikir, kenapa sampai saat ini kita masih hidup?"

_'Karena kau penjaminnya, kehadiranmu sangat penting disana…'_ kata-kata Genma kembali terngiang

Kakashi memecah keheningan dengan berkata, "Ini semua omong kosong, aku tidak percaya"

Sakura menghela napas pasrah, "Kalau begitu ayo kita coba lagi dengan idemu. Jika kita gagal lagi, berarti pemikiranku benar"

.

.

.

Kakashi mengambil plastic wrap itu lagi. Tapi kali ini ia yang terlebih dulu membungkus wajah Sakura dengan rapat. Kemudian Sakura gantian membungkus wajah Kakashi. Namun baru setengah jalan, plastic wrap tersebut habis. Sakura terjatuh dan mulai kehabisan napas. Dan kejadian yang tadi terulang lagi. Kakashi membuka plastic dari wajah Sakura.

Mereka gagal. LAGI.

Dengan napas yang belum sepenuhnya teratur, Sakura menyuarakan pemikirannya lagi, "Apa sekarang kau percaya padaku? Belum waktunya kita mati, Kakashi"

Kakashi hanya terdiam dan memandang keluar jendela. Salju mulai berjatuhan dimana-mana.

"Mungkin kita hanya perlu mencari waktu yang tepat dari sekarang. Dua hari? Tujuh hari?"

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba

"Sebelas Desember"

"Bagaimana jika pada akhir tahun? Tiga puluh satu Desember?" ucap Kakashi

"Dua puluh hari lagi?"

"Benar, pada malam tahun baru"

"Pukul dua belas malam, kita akan melompat dari atas jembatan lagi" ide Sakura

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, "Setuju?"

"Tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan dalam dua puluh hari ini?"

Sakura kembali menarik tangannya, "Semua orang bilang…kalau mereka akan melakukan banyak hal sebelum mati…atau pergi ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah dikunjungi"

"Intinya apapun yang membuat kita bahagia sebelum mati" tambah Sakura

Kakashi menutup matanya karena frustasi.

"Tidak…aku rasa aku tidak bisa melakukan hal gila seperti ini!"

Dengan cepat Kakashi berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan apartemen mewah Sakura. Ia berhenti di sebuah taman kota yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana. Perasaannya campur aduk. Cemas, bingung dan takut. Kepala dan sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri akibat kecelakaan semalam. Ia terduduk dan kembali mengingat percakapan terakhir saat rapat darurat dengan teman-teman kantornya.

_'Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya karena kau ini tidak punya keluarga. Aku mempunyai anak dan istri yang harus ku beri makan… kau egois… selalu mengambil keputusan sendirian… '_

_'Tutup perusahaannya! Jual kantor ini!' teriak Kakashi saat rapat_

_'Pikirkan semua karyawanmu Kakashi…'_

Kakashi menunduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa menyakitkan, dia terisak mengingat semuanya. Ia benar-benar ingin mati saja. Ia tidak kuat menanggung beban yang terasa sangat berat di pundaknya. Bagaimana nasib ribuan karyawannya jika Hatake Enterprises Holding Inc benar-benar bangkrut?

.

.

.

Sakura datang menghampiri Kakashi yang sedang terisak di salah satu bangku taman, ia memberikan mantel pada pria itu. Sakura menyentuh bahu Kakashi untuk menenangkan. Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sebuah jam digital besar di tengah-tengah taman yang bertuliskan:

Happy New Year 2014

Days to go:

20 days 7 hours 30 mins 15 secs

Kakashi berguman pelan pada Sakura, "Baiklah, malam tahun baru" Kakashi lalu merapatkan mantel milik Sakura ke tubuhnya. Ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sakura melalui mantel itu.

"Aku rasa juga begitu" jawab Sakura dengan senyum muram

Kakashi menoleh kearah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo, disini sangat dingin. Kita harus kembali" ajak Sakura

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, Sakura membersihkan sofanya yang berantakan agar Kakashi bisa tidur disana. Kakashi berbaring disofa dan Sakura melemparkan selimut ke arahnya. Kakashi yang merasa kelelahan langsung menghembaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Tapi ternyata sofa itu terlalu kecil untuk Kakashi.

Sakura membangunkan Kakashi dan berkata, "Bangunlah, cepat naik ke tempat tidurku"

Kakashi memandang Sakura dengan bingung, "Tapi…"

Sakura meletakkan guling sebagai batas diantara mereka, "Jika kau melewati batas ini, kau akan terlibat masalah besar, mengerti?"

"Hmm"

Merekapun saling membelakangi, larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing sebelum masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Kakashi terbangun. Ia berpamitan pada Sakura untuk pergi sebentar. Sakura memberikan jaketnya pada Kakashi. Hari ini Kakashi memutuskan untuk menyelinap ke rumah besarnya untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian.

Sosok tampan bertubuh tinggi atletis itu berjalan pelan memasuki rumah megah bergaya Eropa yang dulu ditempatinya. Sebisa mungkin laki-laki itu memelankan langkahnya menuju ke pintu masuk agar tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan.

Kakashi menatap pintu rumahnya dalam diam. Terdapat tulisan 'disegel' pada pintu yang bercat putih itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyelinap masuk melalui jendela. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan harus masuk ke rumahnya sendiri dengan cara seperti ini. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tas ransel besar, memasukkan beberapa pakaian dan mengambil banyak uang di brankas kamarnya. Beruntung sekali pihak bank belum mengambil brankasnya. Ia mengganti pakaian rumah sakitnya dan menggantinya dengan celana jeans hitam, kaos putih panjang serta memakai scraft hitam yang membungkus lehernya. Terlihat sangat tampan seperti biasanya.

Ia berjalan keluar rumah dengan ransel besarnya. Ia akan pergi ke tempat kerja Sakura, menemui gadis itu disana. Ia berjalan diantara gedung-gedung megah perkantoran. Ia kembali teringat dengat nasib perusahaannya. Hatinya sangat miris. Mengapa takdir hidupnya seperti ini ?

Di kanan jalan ia melihat poster besar bertuliskan 'What do you want to do before you die?'

Dibawahnya para pejalan kaki menulis jawaban mereka masing-masing:

'pergi ke bulan'

'mengunjungi pegunungan alpen'

'bermain bola sampai akhir'

'bertemu david beckham'

'mendapat satu juta dollar'

'menikah dengan sahabat'

'dsb'

Kakashi termenung melihat poster itu. Ia tersenyum dalam hati. Berbagai pemikiran terlintas di benaknya. Ah sudah lah, lebih baik ia bergegas untuk menemui Sakura.

Kakashi berjalan menuju kafe Ichiraku tempat Sakura bekerja. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu saat ia mendengar suara yang hampir menyerupai teriakan, "Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa Sakura? Kau terlambat tiga jam! Kau selalu saja terlambat. Kau dipecat! Cepat keluar!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sakura pergi dari sana. Ia mengabaikan tatapan Kakashi yang berdiri dekat pintu masuk. Sakura terus berjalan dan Kakashi mengikutinya.

"Saku, tunggu!" Kakashi menarik lengan Sakura

"Sudahlah Kakashi, ayo temani aku minum saja, bisa kan?"

"Oh, baiklah"

Mereka pergi ke kedai kopi tak jauh dari taman kota.

Kakashi memulai pembicaraan dan menyerahkan segelas kopi, "Black coffe—low fat?"

"Terimakasih"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku dipecat" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa ringan

_'Dasar gadis aneh, dia masih bisa tertawa setelah kehilangan pekerjaan?'_ batin Kakashi

Kakashi menekuk wajahnya dan memandang heran ke wajah Sakura, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, sekarang aku adalah seorang pengangguran. Sama sepertimu", kini gadis cantik itu menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Tak tahukah Sakura bahwa senyumannya itu mampu membuat sepasang mata elang Kakashi tak berkedip selama senyuman itu merekah dari bibir merahnya? Sakura tidak bermaksud menggoda Kakashi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review ?**

PS : Yang login, sudah dibales lewat PM yaa

For Gaanata-chan : gak kok, kalo mati abis dong ceritanya :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret of Life**

**By Arisha Hatake**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate M**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, gaje**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read!**

Chapter 3

Malam ini Sakura duduk di depan perapian di apartemennya sambil menyesap sake dalam botol.

"Kakashi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu malam itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Malam itu, di tower bridge"

"Oh"

Hening…

"Hei Kakashi" panggil Sakura

"Apa?"

"Ayo ceritakan!" pinta Sakura

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Baik, akan aku ceritakan…"

"Aku adalah seorang CEO dari Hatake Enterprises Holding Inc. Aku melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan mengakuisisi perusahaan penerbitan senilai jutaan dollar. Yah. Aku bukannya tanpa perhitungan. Aku hanya tidak mengira jika harga pasar saham bisa jatuh seperti ini. Rumahku disita oleh bank dan ribuan karyawanku terancam dirumahkan.."

"Selama ini bisnisku selalu berjalan lancar dibawah kendaliku, mungkin ini yang membuatku bertidak egois. Aku punya banyak uang, aku biasa melakukan hal apapun yang aku suka. Sekarang aku bahkan tidak peduli jika pihak bank menyita semua asset-asetku. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan semua karyawanku… tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku perbuat. Teman-temanku pun mulai meninggalkanku… aku…"

"Bank memberikanku waktu sampai akhir bulan ini untuk melunasi hutang perusahaan… aku benar-benar merasa putus asa sekali…"

Sakura terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi. Sudah jatuh, terlilit hutang jutaan dollar dan ditinggalkan oleh teman-temannya. Ia mulai memahami arti dari semua tindakan yang Kakashi lakukan.

Sakura berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa botol sake. Mengingat ini adalah di London, Sakura khusus memesan sake dari restoran Jepang yang berada tak jauh dari apartemennya. Menurutnya bir rasanya tidak terlalu enak.

"Ini minumlah, jangan pikirkan itu lagi"

Kakashi menghela napas seraya mengambil botol sake dari tangan Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kakashi

"Semua berawal di sebuah kota di Jepang—Konoha" ucap sakura merenung yang mulai menceritakan kisahnya

"Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, teman kecilku. Dia kuliah di Paris bersamaku. Aku mengambil jurusan designer dan dia jurusan hukum. Di malam ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh tiga, ia melamarku… tapi seminggu sebelum pernikahan kami, dia…" Sakura berhenti dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata mulai menggenangi mata indahnya.

"Maaf aku belum bisa menceritakannya" ujar Sakura

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Ceritakanlah jika kau memang sudah siap"

Sakura hanya mengangguk

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan besok? Rasanya sangat bosan sekali harus terkurung disini saja" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba

"Kau ingin memancing?" ide Kakashi

"Ditengah musim dingin seperti ini? Kau pasti becanda!"

"Dulu aku sering memancing dilaut bersama teman-temanku saat musim dingin seperti ini. Rasanya sangat berbeda" jelas Kakashi

Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Sepertinya idemu cukup menarik. Lumayan daripada tidak ada kegiatan. Sekarang kita ini kan pengangguran"

Sakura tertawa keras

"Aku punya kapal tapi aku benar-benar tidak punya peralatan memancing" tanya Sakura

"Kau punya kapal?" tanya Kakashi

"Hmmm, investasi terkadang di perlukan" cengir Sakura

"Kalau begitu besok pagi aku yang akan membeli peralatan memancing. Kita akan berlayar selama dua hari"

.

.

.

Siang ini mereka telah tiba di pelabuhan. Ada ratusan kapal dalam segala bentuk dan ukuran, naik-turun di atas ketenangan, siang ini perairan laut sangat tenang. Suara-suara bergemuruh berasal dari puluhan layar yang tertiup angin, berkibar ke sana kemari, menikmati cuaca yang bersahabat. Beruntung sekali karena salju tidak turun siang ini. Ini merupakan suatu pemandangan yang indah, Angin berhembus agak kencang, jadi Sakura menarik retsleting coatnya.

"Dingin?" Tanya Kakashi

"Tidak, hanya mengagumi pemandangan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kemari"

Kakashi melilitkan syal miliknya ke leher Sakura, "Angin sangat kencang. Kenapa kau memakai coat yang tipis seperti itu?"

"Emmm, terimakasih" ucap Sakura yang entah kenapa wajahnya mulai memerah

"Itu kapalku" tunjuk Sakura dengan senyum lebar

"Ayo"

Seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri Sakura, "Selamat datang kembali nona Haruno" merekapun berjabat tangan

"Paman, ini temanku. Kakashi" Sakura mengenalkan Kakashi pada pria itu

"Oh ya paman, bagaimana kondisi kapalku?"

"Sangat baik nona. Kami selalu melakukan perawatan secara berkala" ucap pria itu dengan yakin

"Baik, terimakasih paman"

Pria itu membungkuk hormat dan segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita berangkat" ajak Sakura

"Kau yang akan menjadi nahkodanya?"

"Ya? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Sakura tertawa mengejek

"Eh? Tidak—bukan begitu maksudku"

"Ayolah…" Sakura menarik lengan Kakashi untuk masuk ke dalam kapal pesiarnya

"Paman itu akan menarik jangkar. Mau tur singkat?" tanya Sakura

Mereka mulai masuk kedalam kapal pesiar milik Sakura. Kakashi mengikutinya masuk kedalam kabin. Sebuah sofa dengan bahan kulit krem berbentuk U tepat di depan kami, dan di atasnya jendela lengkung yang sangat besar memperlihatkan pemandangan panorama laut. Di sebelah kiri adalah area dapur - sangat nyaman, semua terbuat dari kayu berwarna pucat.

"Ini adalah bar utama. Di sampingnya dapur," kata Sakura, melambaikan tangannya ke arah dapur. Ia menarik tangan Kakashi dan membawanya melewati kabin utama. Ini sangat luas. Lantainya dari kayu pale yang sama. Tampak modern dan rapi, bernuansa sejuk, tapi semuanya sangat fungsional. Ini terlihat seperti rumah yang nyaman di dalam sebuah kapal.

"Kamar mandi ada di salah satu pintu ini dan itu adalah kamar tidur." Sakura menunjuk dua pintu yang bersebelahan

Kakashi meletakkan peralatan memancingnya di samping bar.

Sakura masuk ke ruang kemudi, menyalakan mesin dan mulai menjalankan kapalnya menuju lautan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau bisa mengemudikan kapal" ucap Kakashi

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

Sakura menggerakkan perlahan-lahan kapalnya dari dermaga. Di belakang kami, ada sedikit orang-orang berkumpul di dermaga untuk menonton keberangkatan kami. Setengah jam kemudian mereka sudah sampai ditengah laut yang luas, Sakura menaikkan layar dan mematikan mesin kapalnya.

"17 mil per jam. Sempurna. Ayo kita mulai memancing" ucap Sakura bersemangat.

Sakura menuju ke dek kapal dan Kakashi memasang dua alat pancing. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Sakura.

"Ingin bertaruh denganku?" tanya Kakashi disela-sela kegiatannya

"Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan ikan lebih dulu, kau harus menyanyi untukku. Bagaimana ?" Kakashi mengutarakan idenya

Wajah Sakura berubah murung, "Aku tidak pernah bernyanyi sejak—"

"Hei, ayolah Saku. It's just a game!"

Sakura menghela napas "Ok—jika kau memaksa"

Mereka pun mulai memancing. Kakashi mengajarkan bagaimana cara melempar mata pancingnya pada gadis itu. Mereka memancing dalam diam, sepertinya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Satu jam kemudian.

Sakura duduk sambil menekuk wajahnya dan mengerutkan keningnya. Sudah satu jam berlalu, tapi tak ada satu pun ikan yang berhasil mereka tangkap.

_'Benar dugaanku! Ternyata memancing itu sungguh membosankan!' batin Sakura_

Kakashi yang menyadari kegelisahan Sakura segera berkata, "Sabarlah Saku, memancing itu sebenarnya untuk melatih kesabaran kita"

"Sepertinya tidak ada ikan yang mau memakan umpanku!" gerutu Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_'Imut'_ pikir Kakashi

_'Lho! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Ahh sepertinya pikiranku sedikit terganggu'_ Kakashi merenung tapi tetap tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Sakura

Tiba-tiba Kakashi berdiri, "Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar"

"Hmmm"

Kakashi sebenarnya hanya ingin menghindar dari Sakura, ia takut akan pikirannya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian Sakura melihat pancing miliknya bergerak-gerak. Yes! Dengan cepat ia menarik pancing itu. Rasanya sangat berat. Ia mendapatkan ikan yang lumayan besar. Selama beberapa menit terjadi tarik-menarik antara Sakura dengan ikan itu. Sepertinya Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi menahannya.

"AHHH! Tolong!" teriak Sakura

Sakura terjatuh ke dalam air.

Kakashi yang mendengar teriakan Sakura segera berlari menuju dek. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang mengambang dan hampir tenggelam di dalam air.

Byurrr!

Kakashi terjun ke dalam laut dengan pakaian lengkap untuk menolong Sakura. Ia menarik Sakura yang hampir kehabisan napas, membawanya kembali ke atas kapal. Kakashi merebahkan Sakura di atas dek. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat karena kedinginan. Kakashi segera berlari menuju kamar untuk mengambil selimut dan melemparnya ke tubuh Sakura.

Kakashi memeluk erat tubuh Sakura yang masih syok. "Sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah aman bersamaku" ucap Kakashi dengan napas terengah-engah.

Setelah napas Sakura sedikit tenang, Kakashi menggendong Sakura menuju ke kamar tidur.

"Ganti pakaianmu Saku, kau bisa sakit. Aku akan mengganti pakaianku diluar"

"Iya" jawab Sakura lemah

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi mengetuk pintu kamar. "Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Iya. Masuklah"

Kakashi melihat Sakura sedang berbaring di ranjang dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia terlihat masih kedinginan. Kakashi segera kembali ke dapur dan membawa dua gelas minuman panas, menyerahkannya pada gadis itu.

"Coffe—low fat?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sebenarnya aku lebih suka yang full fat. Tapi—terimakasih banyak"

Sakura bangun dan menyandarkan kepala diranjangnya, menyesap kopinya perlahan.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kakashi

"Iya"

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan sampai terjatuh kedalam air seperti itu?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah yang penasaran

"Tadi aku melihat pancingnya bergerak-gerak. Aku berpikir tadi aku mendapatkan ikan yang besar, tapi ikan itu terlalu kuat menarik pancingku. Aku tidak sanggup menahannya—lalu aku terjatuh"

"Maaf—itu semua salahku. Harusnya aku tidak mengajakmu memancing" ujar Kakashi dengan wajah menyesal

"Tidak—tidak apa-apa. Sungguh"

Mereka terus menyesap kopi dalam diam sampai tiba-tiba Sakura berkata, "Apa kau masih ingin tahu alasanku lompat dari atas jembatan itu?"

"Kau ingin memberitahuku?" tanya Kakashi yang sedang terkejut

Sakura meletakkan gelasnya di meja samping tempat tidur, menghela napas seraya memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Dengarkan baik-baik kisahku, karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" perintah Sakura

**Sakura POV**

Ini adalah musim gugur yang sempurna—musim gugur paling membahagiakan yang pernah ku alami. Pernikahanku tinggal menunggu hari. Rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar menyandang gelar sebagai nyonya Uchiha. Segala persiapan telah dilakukan oleh kedua belah pihak.

Sasuke adalah teman masa kecilku. Saat berumur tiga tahun, keluarganya pindah disamping rumahku. Sejak saat itu kami pun menjadi teman baik. Masa sekolah sampai kuliah, kuhabiskan bersamanya. Segala sesuatu tentang hidupku adalah tentang Sasuke.

Sore ini aku berada di apartemen Sasuke. Ini adalah persiapan terakhir seminggu menjelang pernikahanku dengan pemuda yang sangat kucintai. Sasuke tidak bisa menemaniku karena ia sedang ada meeting dengan kliennya. Sasuke adalah seorang pengacara yang cukup handal dibidangnya.

Aku memandang sosok cantik di cermin besar dalam balutan gaun pengantin rancanganku sendiri. Ya—sosok itu adalah aku. Gaun yang ku kenakan terbuat dari satin yang sangat halus. Potongannya sederhana, gaun ini berpotongan selutut dengan bahu yang terbuka namun terlihat sangat elegan.

"Kau terlihat seperti peri, Sakura. Cantik sekali" ujar salah seorang gadis muda—sahabatku yang membantu mengepas gaunku.

"Terimakasih Ino. Aku ingin minum sebentar" Aku bergegas menuju ruang makan

Ia memegang gelas dan menuang jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas. Sejenak matanya melihat kearah telepon rumah. Sepertinya ada pesan suara yang masuk. Sakura penasaran, lalu menekan salah satu tombol dan mulai mendengarkan.

_'Hai Sasuke-kun. Ini aku Karin. Kau tidak lupa janjimu untuk hari ini kan ? Jam 6-World Hotel room 204.. Aku akan menunggumu. Don't be late, ok ?'_

Aku membeku dan menjatuhkan jus jerukku ke lantai. Apa maksud pesan suara itu ? Aku tidak salah dengar kan ? Jam enam, sekarang masih pulul lima lewat tiga puluh menit. Itu artinya aku masih punya waktu setengah jam lagi untuk kesana! Kebetulan aku tahu jika hotel itu letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Tanpa berpikir lagi aku bergegas melintasi ruang tamu, menyambar tas dan kunci mobil kemudian menuju lift.

"Hei Sakura, kau mau kemana!" panggil Ino dengan raut wajah heran

Aku tidak memedulikannya. Aku berlari terburu-buru menuju mobil dengan napas sesak dan memburu. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang terkejut melihatku berlari dalam balutan gaun pengantin seperti ini. Aku sungguh tidak peduli. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dipikiranku. Siapa Karin? Apa hubungannya dengan calon suamiku?

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku berusaha mengendalikan diri, memberi penjelasan yang masuk akal pada diriku. Hal paling buruk apa yang bisa terjadi? Aku tidak menyukai pertanyaan itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan pikiranku tentang berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Akhirnya aku tiba di World hotel, memarkir mobil dan segera menuju lobi. Aku melirik ponselku sekilas, tinggal sepuluh menit lagi waktu yang tersisa, semoga aku belum terlambat.

"Selamat sore, selamat datang di World Hotel. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa seorang resepsionis wanita dengan senyuman ramah

"Ehmm, saya ingin tahu apakah ada wanita bernama Karin yang tinggal di room 204?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Maaf nona, kami tidak bisa memberitahukan informasi apapun tentang tamu kami. Ini adalah privasi"

"Tolonglah, dia adalah temanku yang sedang kabur dari rumah" aku berusaha untuk berbohong

"Maaf nona, tidak bisa. Ini sudah menjadi peraturan disini"

Aku bingung, sangat bingung. Aku tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun mengenai wanita yang bernama Karin itu, tapi kemudian resepsionis itu menunjuk ke arah seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang sedang memasuki lobi.

"Disana. Itu nona Karin"

"Emm, terimakasih"

Aku langsung berbalik mengikuti wanita berambut merah itu yang sedang menuju lift. Aku masuk ke dalam lift bersama dengannya.

"Lantai berapa?" Tanya wanita berambut merah itu kepadaku dengan ramah

"Room 205" lagi-lagi aku berusaha berbohong

"Berarti lantai lima, sama denganku" ucap wanita itu santai

Aku memperhatikan gadis berambut merah itu dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki. Wanita itu terlihat rapi dalam setelan gaun yang sederhana. Dia terlihat cantik dan menawan…

Tiing

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai lima. Wanita itu berjalan lebih dulu dan aku mengikutinya. Wanita bernama Karin itu berbelok dan masuk kedalam kamar yang bertuliskan room 204. Aku bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan mengeluarkan ponselku untuk menghubungi Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mengangkat panggilanku, "Yo Sakura"

"Sasuke-kun, kau ada dimana sekarang?" tanyaku penasaran

"Aku sedang rapat direstoran dengan klien, ada apa ?"

"Ohh, di restoran. Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Selamat bekerja ya" ucap Sakura lega

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan"

"Aku juga"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus dan aku pun tersenyum lega.

_'Calon suamiku tercinta sedang rapat direstoran. Bodoh sekali aku! Bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Sasuke. Tidak mungkin Sasuke mengkhianatiku kan ? Ya sudah, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Kasihan nanti gaun cantik ini bisa rusak.'_

Aku berbalik dan mulai berjalan, saat ingin menuju lift, jantungku seakan berhenti sesaat.

SASUKE!

Aku melihat sosok tunanganku keluar dari lift, ia terlihat dingin dan tampan seperti biasanya, memakai kacamata hitam dan rambutnya tersembunyi dibalik topi. Aku langsung bersembunyi dibalik tembok agar ia tidak melihatku. Aku melihatnya berjalan dan berhenti di depan room 204.

Deg!

Sasuke mengetuk pintu, beberapa saat kemudian, wanita cantik berambut merah itu keluar dan menyambut Sasuke nya tersayang.

"Kau terlambat Sasuke-kun" ucap wanita itu sambil cemberut

"Maaf Karin" cengir Sasuke sembari mengacak-acak rambut Karin, sama seperti jika Sakura sedang cemberut

Karin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke dengan manja kemudian berkata, "Kau tahu kan apa hukuman nya jika kau terlambat Sasuke-kun?"

"Iya sayang"

_'SAYANG!'_ batin Sakura berteriak

Perlahan Sasuke mengecup bibir wanita itu dengan lembut, semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan intens. Karin memeluk Sasuke lebih erat dan menutup pintu dibelakang mereka. Kakiku gemetar menyaksikan pemandangan itu, kepalaku terasa nyeri tertusuk-tusuk. Aku merasakan lantai marmer yang halus dibawah lututku lalu ditelapak tanganku. Gelombang kepedihan yang tadi hanya menerpaku kini menerjang tinggi, menggulung ke bawahku dan menyeretku ke dalamnya.

Tamat–Itulah kata yang mewakili perasaanku saat ini. Aku mulai menangis. Tangisan pilu tanpa kata-kata dan suara.

Dua jam telah berlalu sejak pintu itu tertutup didepanku. Aku masih berlutut disini tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang menatapku. Setiap detik pergerakan jarum jam terasa sangat menyakitkan bagiku, bagaikan denyut nadi dibalik luka yang memar. Aku memerintahkan tubuhku untuk bangun, kembali ke mobilku.

Aku memarkirkan mobil sembarangan di pinggir sebuah danau. Menenggak botol sake-ku yang keempat yang tadi ku beli sepulang dari hotel itu. Gaun putihku sangat kusut dan berantakan terkena tumpahan sake. Air mata tidak bisa berhenti turun dari mataku. Sakit, sangat sakit rasanya.

Aku teringat saat Sasuke mengacak dan mencium rambut wanita itu—sama seperti yang ia lakukan padaku setiap saat selama kebersamaan kami. Aku benci padanya—benci pada tangannya yang suka mengusap dan mencium rambutku.

_'rambut panjangmu sangat indah Sakura, aku menyukainya' bisik Sasuke ditelingaku waktu itu_

Aku membuka laci di dashboard mobil dan mencari-cari sesuatu didalamnya. Sebuah gunting! Dengan tangis pilu, aku menggunting dengan kasar rambutku yang menjuntai panjang sepinggang. Terus-menerus ku potong paksa sampai bersisa sebahu.

Aku sangat membencimu Sasuke!

.

.

.

Hati Kakashi terasa terkoyak saat mendengar kisah kelam Sakura. Ia mulai menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Tangis Sakura tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana setelah itu? Apa kau memberitahunya bahwa kau memergokinya di hotel?" tanya Kakashi

"Iya"

Sakura kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku tertidur didalam mobil sepanjang malam itu. Keesokan paginya aku pergi ke apartemen Sasuke. Ia sangat terkejut seperti melihat hantu"

_'Sakura, apa yang terjadi? rambutmu?' Sasuke bertanya sambil menyentuh rambut yang telah ku potong kasar_

_Aku menepis tangannya, aku tidak mau disentuh olehnya, 'Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun'_

_'Apa kau habis mabuk?' tanya Sasuke_

_'Aku memotongnya' jawab Sakura kasar_

_'Kenapa?'_

_'World Hotel jam enam, room 204. Apa itu bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu?'_

_Sasuke langsung tersentak dan memucat, 'Sakura, maafkan aku!'_

_Sakura tertawa keras mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, 'maaf? Segampang itukah?'_

_'Itu yang terakhir Sakura, sebentar lagi kita akan menikah. Aku akan segera memutuskan wanita itu'_

_'Kau masih berani membicarakan pernikahan? Tidak—kurasa aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu!' Sakura melepaskan cincin pertunangannya dan melemparkan nya kepada Sasuke_

.

.

.

"Ayahku—meninggal terkena serangan jantung saat mengetahui rencana pernikahan kami yang gagal. Sejak saat itu aku bersembunyi di London, berharap bisa melupakan Sasuke. Semua harapan dan mimpiku hancur disaat yang bersamaan. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain lagi." ucap Sakura sambil terisak kencang di pelukan Kakashi.

Laut yang dingin menjadi saksi kepedihan Sakura. Kini Kakashi mulai mengerti sebab dari semua tindakan yang Sakura lakukan.

"Menangislah Saku, jika itu dapat mengurangi bebanmu. Aku akan terus disini, menemanimu" ucap Kakashi yang kini sudah mendekap Sakura lebih erat

**TBC**

**Review ?**

PS : yang login sudah di bales lewat PM ya ?

Buat yang gak login : terimakasih untuk Miku, Gaanata-chan, nha,

Review kalian membuat saya semangat :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret of Life**

**By Arisha Hatake**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate M**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, gaje**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read!**

Happy Reading…

Chapter 4

Kakashi yang tidak tega melihat keadaan Sakura akhirnya memutuskan mengakhiri kegiatan memancingnya. Sorenya mereka telah kembali menuju apartemen Sakura.

Matahari telah terbenam, lampu-lampu di kota London mulai menyala dengan indahnya.

"Tidurlah Saku, kau pasti lelah sehabis tenggelam tadi" ucap Kakashi yang sedang merapatkan selimut di atas tubuh Sakura.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, tetapi mulai memejamkan mata. Terlihat raut kelelahan dari wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk dalam keadaan menangis. Mimpi yang sama itu terulang lagi. Kulihat Kakashi sedang terlelap dalam tidur nya, sesekali ia mendesah dalam tidur, sepertinya tidurnya juga tidak nyenyak.

Aku mulai bangun dari ranjang, lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Pisau!

Benda itulah yang kini terlintas dalam pikiranku. Ku sayat pergelangan tanganku dengan kasar. Tes..tes..tes.. darah mulai mengalir deras dari luka yang sudah ku buat.

Kenapa aku memilih mati dengan cara seperti ini? Mengiris urat nadi dan mati perlahan kehabisan darah. Sakitnya akan lebih lama.. Tapi itu yang ingin aku rasakan.. Rasa sakit.. Alasannya adalah karena ini nyawaku, dan aku berhak menentukan bagaimana caraku mati. Pandangan mataku mulai mengabur.

Sasuke… Aku teringat semua kenangan yang telah aku lalui bersamanya. Indah suaranya, tatapan matanya, caranya tertawa, tampan wajahnya.

Aaahhh... Sakit sekali ternyata.. Sasuke… Bukankah aku menyedihkan? Aku mencintainya, bahkan lebih dari apapun.

Uhuk.. uhukk !

Darah kental kehitaman keluar dari mulutku. Rasanya.. parah. Rasa darah ternyata tidak enak. Darah keluar dari mana-mana.. kematianku sepertinya hanya menghitung menit saja. Aku.. sejujurnya.. ingin mati di pelukan Sasuke.. Air mataku menetes satu-satu dari mataku yang terpejam. Sakit menghujam di sekujur tubuhku. Napasku tinggal satu-satu..

Aku mendengar derap langkah kaki. Kakashi ?

"SAKURA!" ia berteriak keras. Kepalaku berdenyut nyeri mendengarnya. Dia berlutut di dekat tubuhku yang penuh noda darah, dia melilitkan sapu tangannya ke pergelangan tangan kiriku. Napasku semakin sesak. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan udara mengisi paru-paruku. Kakashi meniupkan udara ke paru-paruku. Apa yang dilakukannya? Jangan selamatkan aku! Aku merasa tubuhku terangkat. Kemana ia akan membawaku?

"Bertahanlah Saku, kumohon" suara Kakashi penuh penderitaan

Air mata jatuh ke pipiku, aku terisak lemah. Suara Kakashi terdengar sangat cemas. Kakiku mati rasa, dan perlahan seluruh tubuhku ikut mati rasa.

.

.

.

Kakashi berdiri cemas dan berjalan mondar-mandir didepan ruang gawat darurat. Sesekali ia mengintip melalui jendela, ia melihat hidung dan mulut Sakura dipasangi selang. Dokter di bantu beberapa tenaga medis lainnya sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Sakura. Sudah setengah jam Sakura berada di dalam, tapi dokter belum juga keluar dari sana. Kakashi sedang bersandar di dinding ketika seorang dokter berambut pirang keluar dari ruangan itu.

Terlihat keringat di dahinya saat ia bertanya, "Apa kau keluarganya?"

"Iya. Saya temannya. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya agar dia bisa bunuh diri lagi!" ucap Tsunade kesal

Kakashi tersentak mendengar perkataan dokter itu

"Berkali-kali ia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Bisa aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis ini ? Apakah dia sedang berkelahi dengan seseorang? Kehilangan pekerjaan? Atau dia sedang patah hati ? Segampang itukah dia mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri karena hal-hal bodoh dan sepele? Kalian mempunyai masalah lalu kalian mulai bunuh diri? Benar-benar tidak mempunyai niat untuk hidup!"

"Dia kehilangan banyak sekali darah. Saat kau membawanya ke sini.. hampir saja terlambat.."

Tsunade menghela napas kemudian menunjuk ke arah lelaki yang duduk diatas kursi roda, "Lihatlah pria itu. Dia menderita kanker stadium lanjut dan sudah lima kali menjalani operasi. Dia sangat ingin berjuang hidup demi istri dan anak-anaknya. Jadi keluarganya masih tetap bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Jika kami tidak beruntung, kami mungkin tidak bisa menyelamatnya nyawanya."

Kakashi sadar dan terdiam.

"Hargailah hidup kalian. Seberat apapun masalah yang sedang dihadapi, cobalah untuk tegar dan mencari solusinya. Jangan buang hidup kalian semudah itu. Nak, nasihatilah teman gadismu itu. Dia masih sangat muda, masih banyak yang bisa kalian lakukan. Aku akan memindahkannya ke kamar rawat, setelah ia sadar, bicaralah padanya"

Tsunade mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan menatap hangat Kakashi, menepuk bahunya kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

Kakashi berjalan menuju kamar Sakura, ia membawa seikat mawar merah yang sengaja dibelinya. Dengan perlahan Kakashi membuka pintu, ternyata Sakura masih tertidur. Kakashi terdiam melihat wajah cantik Sakura yang pucat bagaikan mayat, hanya saja dia masih bernapas walaupun dibantu dengan selang oksigen. Sakura masih terbaring di sana, dengan selang dimana-mana. Dan dari monitor itu masih terdengar detak jantung. Ia meletakkan bunga mawar itu di dalam vas, kemudian ia duduk di kursi yang ada di sisi ranjang.

Perkataan dokter tadi menyadarkan Kakashi tentang segala hal. Ia mulai bisa berpikir jernih, mulai bisa melihat mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

Kakashi menatap wajah pucat Sakura, yang sedang tertidur dengan damai. Tanpa sengaja Kakashi melihat pergelangan tangan Sakura yang tersingkap. Betapa terkejutnya Kakashi saat melihat ada lima bekas luka sayatan lain yang sudah mengering di nadi gadis itu.

Miris dan sakit melihat bekas luka itu, Kakashi mengingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Sakura padanya _'percayalah Kakashi, aku sudah melakukannya lebih dari yang kau bayangkan'_

Sebenarnya sudah berapa kali gadis cantik ini berusaha mengakhiri hidupnya ? Kakashi bergidik ngeri. Ia tak bisa membayangkan sejauh mana sakit hati yang dialami Sakura. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura yang dingin dan menciumnya. Tetesan bening keluar dari mata onyx Kakashi, ia tidak tahan melihat Sakura seperti ini. Gadis ini terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, Saku" bisik Kakashi di sela-sela genggamannya

Kakashi rasanya sangat ingin bertemu dan menghajar pria yang telah membuat Sakura seperti ini. Pria seperti apa yang tega menyia-nyiakan nya? Sakura kini ibarat bunga mekar yang tersiram air panas hingga layu dan berguguran. Kakashi mulai sadar bahwa penderitaan yang dialami nya tidak seberapa dibanding penderitaan yang gadis itu rasakan. Mata emeraldnya yang indah kini terkatup rapat. Snow White-nya yang malang…

.

.

.

Kakashi tertidur dengan kepala terkulai di pinggir ranjang. Tangannya mengenggam tangan lemah terbangun saat merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh rambutnya.

Sakura sedang tersenyum lemah padanya, "Maaf aku membangunkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau sudah bangun." Ucap Kakashi menggenggam tangan Sakura dan meletakkan dipipinya

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi"

Pernyataan ini rupanya membuat Kakashi terkejut, "Eh? Baiklah"

Sakura berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun, tapi ia kesulitan untuk duduk. Tubuhnya masih sangat lemah dan kakinya terasa lemas seperti jelly.

"Biar ku bantu" ucap Kakashi

Kakashi bangun, membungkuk dan menggendong Sakura dengan lembut kedalam dekapannya. Sakura mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kakashi agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau sangat ringan, Saku. Kau harus makan lebih banyak"

Kakashi menurunkan Sakura dengan lembut, menyalakan lampu.

"Duduklah, aku akan memegangimu"

"Pergilah" Sakura mencoba untuk mengusir Kakashi

"Tidak, nanti kau bisa terjatuh"

"Kumohon, Kashi" pinta Sakura

Kakashi mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, "Aku akan berdiri diluar pintu"

Sakura merasa malu dengan pria itu. Setelah selesai, ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bangkit.

"Aku sudah selesai" panggil Sakura, mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk

Kakashi berbalik dan masuk kedalam, Sakura sudah berada dalam rengkuhannya lagi. Ia menurunkan gadis itu lagi ke atas tempat tidur.

Sakura melirik Kakashi. Dia terlihat berantakan, kemejanya kusut. Sepertinya ia kurang tidur dalam beberapa hari.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Bingung, haus—sangat haus dan lapar"

"Lapar?" Kakashi terkejut

Sakura mengangguk

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membeli makanan"

Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi datang membawa bungkusan kotak berwarna putih dan beberapa botol air minum.

Ia menuangkan air ke dalam gelas dan menyerahkan nya pada Sakura, "Tegukan kecil, Saku"

Sakura mulai menyesap air dingin itu, rasanya sempurnya, ia menyesapnya lagi dan Kakashi menatapnya dengan intens.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini lagi, Saku" wajah Kakashi menjadi gelap "Kau tak sadarkan diri lebih dari tiga hari dan kehilangan banyak darah"

Kakashi menutup matanya, kesedihan tergores di wajahnya. Sakura memucat, air mata membasahi matanya.

"Hey, sudah jangan menangis" Kakashi maju, suaranya penuh dengan kekhawatiran, dengan lembut membawa Sakura ke pelukannya

Setelah tangis Sakura reda, Kakashi membuka bungkusan yang berisi sup ayam. Ia mengeluarkan mangkuk sup dan sendok. Menyuapi Sakura dengan perlahan. Aroma lezat nya menguap di udara membuat Sakura semakin lapar.

"Enak?" Tanya Kakashi

Sakura mengangguk

"Betapa melegakannya melihatmu makan" ucap Kakashi sambil menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga Sakura

Kakashi melihat ada noda makanan di sudut bibir Sakura. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut bibir pucat Sakura yang terdapat noda makanan itu. Karena terlalu terkejut, Sakura hanya membelalakkan mata menatap tak percaya pada tindakan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Kakashi. Tak pernah terbayang dalam pikirannya bahwa tangan kekar milik pria tampan itu baru saja menyentuhnya tepat di bibirnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang dan aliran darahnya semakin cepat memenuhi wajah putihnya yang kini telah dihiasi semburat merah. Pandangan mata indahnya yang semula menatap Kakashi kini terpaku kebawah.

"Ma-maaf. Tadi ada noda sup di sudut bibirmu," wajah tampan Kakashi pun kini tak berbeda jauh dengan Sakura. Kakashi benar-benar mati kutu. Dalam hati ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar menyentuh bibir pucat dan lembut milik Sakura. Seharusnya tadi cukup memberitahu saja dan biarkan Sakura membersihkannya sendiri. Dan apa itu tadi yang terlintas di pikirannya? Kenapa bisa dirinya berpikir tentang bibir pucat Sakura dan kelembutannya? Ah, suasana kali ini tampaknya benar-benar menjadi canggung. Sakura terpaku kemudian mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

Setelah Sakura menghabiskan sup nya, Kakashi memecah keheningan dengan mengambil obat yang tadi diberikan oleh dokter, "Ini, minumlah. Ini vitamin dan penghilang rasa sakit"

Sakura mengambil dan meminumnya dengan seteguk air. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka obat"

"Sekarang, tidurlah" perintah Kakashi

"Kau akan pergi?"

Kakashi mendengus, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jauh dari pengawasanku, percayalah"

"Kau terlihat lelah Kashi, pulanglah ke apartemenku"

"Tidak, aku akan tidur di kursi" Kakashi mengecup rambut Sakura dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam "Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu"

.

.

.

Ketika Sakura terbangun, Kakashi tidak ada dimanapun. Matahari masuk melalui jendela, bunga-bunga mawar terlihat menghiasi kamar. Mawar di musim dingin? Darimana ia mendapatkannya? Sakura tersenyum dan dengan perlahan turun dari tempat tidur. Keadaan nya sudah lebih stabil dari kemarin. Ia sudah merasa sedikit segar. Tubuhnya memang masih lemas dan kaku. Tapi ia butuh mandi.

"Sakura!" Kakashi berteriak

"Aku dikamar mandi" jawab Sakura ketika selesai menggosok gigi. Rasanya lebih baik. Ia melihat cermin. Penampilan nya terlihat pucat dan rambut sebahunya berantakan.

Ketika Sakura membuka pintu, Kakashi duduk di pinggir ranjang, memegang bungkusan makanan. Ia berubah, berganti pakaian dan terlihat segar.

"Selamat pagi, Saku" katanya riang "Aku membawa sarapanmu" ia terlihat muda dan bahagia

Kakashi tersenyum lebar ketika Sakura naik ke tempat tidur. Kakashi menarik baki yang berada di atas kereta dan mengangkat tutupnya, memperlihatkan sarapan untuk Sakura: pancakes dengan sirup mapel, jus jeruk, bubur dan teh hijau. Mulut Sakura berliur. Ia sangat lapar.

Sakura menghabiskan jus jeruk dalam beberapa kali tegukan dan memakan pancake. Kakashi duduk di pinggir tempat tidur untuk menonton. Ia menyeringai.

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Aku suka melihatmu makan. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Kakashi

"Lebih baik" Sakura menggumam di sela-sela kunyahan

"Senang mendengarnya"

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura telah menghabiskan semua sarapan yang dibawa oleh Kakashi.

"Kapan aku boleh pulang?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba

"Aku akan menanyakannya ke dokter" Kakashi terdiam sejenak kemudian berkata, "Melihatmu terkapar di lantai, pucat dan dingin dan tak sadarkan diri—itu semua merupakan pemandangan yang paling mengerikan"

Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas" ucap Sakura. Air matanya sudah mulai menetes.

Kakashi meletakkan kedua tangan di pipi Sakura, ia menghapus air mata gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya. Kakashi menatap lembut Sakura, onyx menuju emerald. Tanpa bicara lagi, Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Membelai lembut bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Kecupan itu sangat perlahan, manis dan lembut layaknya seorang suami yang memuja istrinya.

Sakura yang sangat terkejut hanya bisa diam terpaku menerima kecupan lembut dari pria tampan di depannya. Ada perasaan hangat yang kini Sakura rasakan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kakashi melepas ciumannya, menatap dan membelai lembut pipi Sakura.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kakashi

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, membuat mereka terkejut. Seorang wanita Pirang dalam balutan jas putih dan masker abu-abu masuk. "Selamat pagi, nona Sakura. Saya Dr. Tsunade"

Tsunade mulai memeriksa tubuh Sakura dengan seksama, menyoroti mata Sakura, menutup satu mata kemudian mata lainnya, dan memeriksa semua refleksnya. Tapi suaranya dan sentuhannya lembut; dia memiliki kehangatan selain juga kesopanan. Suster Shizune membantunya.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?" tanya Sakura pada Tsunade

"Kau sudah cukup sehat. Nanti sore kau boleh pulang" jawab Tsunade sambil tersenyum

Sakura mengangguk, berusaha menahan rasa senang karena sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Kakashi pun menarik napas lega.

.

.

.

Setelah membereskan urusan administrasi, Kakashi segera mengajak pulang Sakura ke apartemen. Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya saat Sakura keluar dari mobil, menjaga lengannya di sekeliling pinggang gadis itu lalu membawa nya ke lift.

"Senang bisa pulang?" tanya Kakashi

"Hmm"

Kakashi membuka pintu apartemen dan bertanya, "Kau ingin langsung istirahat?"

"Kurasa aku ingin mandi"

"Berendam di bak mandi?"

"Shower, kurasa"

"Ayo" Kakashi membimbing Sakura menuju kamar mandi

"Oh, Kashi…" seperti sebuah bendungan yang menyembur dari dalam, Sakura mulai menangis lagi.

"Tenanglah," kata Kakashi berbisik, menekankan kepalaku di dadanya. Tapi sudah terlambat. Sakura menangis, membanjiri kemejanya.

Sakura ingin membersihkan diri dari kotoran beberapa hari terakhir, membasuh diri untuk menghilangkan memori tentang Sasuke. Sakura terisak dibalik telapak tangannya saat terdengar suara pancuran air dari shower yang menggema dari dinding.

"Hei," Kakashi mengerang. "Berhentilah menangis, sekarang. Aku tidak tahan saat kau menangis." Suaranya serak. Ibu jarinya menyeka pipi Sakura, tapi air matanya masih mengalir.

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi. Maaf untuk semuanya. Karena membuatmu khawatir" ucap Sakura lemah

Dengan pakaian lengkap, Kakashi menuntun gadis itu ke shower, melangkah menyambut air panas bersama. Dia menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan menahannya, memeluk sampai lama sekali, saat air menyembur dari atas mereka, rasanya sangat menenangkan.

Kakashi membiarkan Sakura menangis di dadanya. Sesekali dia mencium rambut gadis rapuh itu, tapi dia tidak membiarkan Sakura menjauh, dia hanya memeluknya dengan lembut di bawah air hangat. Sakura merasakan kehangatan Kakashi.

Pikiran Sakura terasa kosong dan kesakitan tapi ia bersyukur bahwa Kakashi ada disini, masih disini—meskipun segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Kakashi terasa seperti pelindung.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura berhenti menangis dan melangkah mundur.

"Lebih baik?" Tanya Kakashi

Sakura mengangguk.

Kakashi mengambil handuk dan berkata, "Ayo, biarkan aku mengeringkan rambutmu"

Setelah mengganti baju dengan celana training dan t-shirt, Sakura duduk ketika Kakashi membantu mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Nah sudah selesai. Sekarang naiklah ke tempat tidur."

"Tempat tidur?"

"Kau butuh istirahat" perintah Kakashi

"Baiklah tuan cerewet" jawab Sakura sambil cemberut

.

.

.

Hari sudah senja ketika Sakura bangun. Cahaya merah muda pucat seakan membanjiri kamar ini. Kakashi sedang duduk di kursi, mengawasi gadis itu, mata onyxnya berkilau diantara cahaya yang mengelilinginya. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Dia memegang sebuah bola dunia yang sedang berputar.

"Hai" sapa Sakura

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura

"Kau pernah bilang kalau kebanyakan orang akan melakukan banyak hal sebelum mati…atau pergi ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah dikunjungi" jawab Kakashi

"Ya?" Sakura terlihat bingung

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kurasa kau pasti suka"

"Benarkah? Dimana tempatnya?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias

"Praha" jawab Kakashi

"Praha?"

"Iya"

"Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Lusa. Bersiaplah Saku"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review ?**

**Terimakasih yang udah mau review, maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu :D**

**Kiss & Hugs :***

**Rosachi-hime, Anak kecebong, nadzaaiko, Gaanata-chan, Sambel Terasi, ocha chan, Lady Uchiha Hana, Mila Hatake12, Marion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Secret of Life**

**By Arisha Hatake**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate M**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, CANON**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read!**

Happy Reading...

Chapter 5

Mereka bermalas-malasan di ruang tunggu kelas satu British Airways di Heathrow, London, menunggu penerbangan sore hari menuju Praha. Kakashi asyik membaca the Financial Times. Sakura mengeluarkan kamera miliknya, ingin mengambil beberapa foto Kakashi. Pria itu terlihat sangat seksi dalam pakaian yang menjadi ciri khasnya yaitu kemeja putih dan celana jeans, dan kacamata hitamnya tergantung di kerah V kemejanya yang terbuka. Kilatan flash kamera mengganggu Kakashi dan ia berkedip pada Sakura lalu menyunggingkan senyuman malu-malunya.

"Apa kabarmu, Nona Haruno?" tanyanya

"Sangat baik dan bersemangat" Sakura menggumam

"Aku juga"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sebuah pesawat yang cukup besar. Kakashi memberitahu dimana tempat duduk mereka. Mereka memilih penerbangan pada sore hari.

"Disana" Kakashi menunjuk dua tempat duduk kosong di dekat jendela

Seorang pramugari cantik berdiri di dekat pintu masuk yang sudah tertutup rapat. Ia mengumumkan bahwa sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas. Mata Sakura menerawang kearah jendela. Memikirkan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya seminggu nanti di Praha.

Sakura mulai mengantuk. Ia mencari posisi yang nyaman di tempat duduknya. Kakashi yang melihat nya hanya tersenyum dan menyodorkan selimut pada gadis itu.

Sekitar pukul enam pagi waktu setempat, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mendarat di bandara Schiphol, Amsterdam. Mereka transit dua jam disana dan sekitar pukul delapan pagi mereka kembali naik pesawat menuju Praha.

"Bangun Sleeping Beauty, kita sudah sampai" ucap Kakashi yang sedang membangunkan Sakura. Matanya melembut, sewarna awan mendung, dan senyumnya mengembang, senyuman favorit Sakura.

Bandara Ruzyne, Praha nampak sibuk pagi itu. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan waktu setempat. Bandara tersebut tidak terlalu besar namun tetap anggun dan megah.

"Apa nanti kita menggunakan jasa tour leader?" tanya Sakura pada Kakashi

"Tidak. Aku pernah ke sini. Aku yang akan menjadi tour leadermu" jawab Kakashi

"Pernah?"

"Iya benar"

"Kapan?"

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan"

Perjalanan dari bandara Ruzyne menuju ke hotel tempat mereka akan menginap memakan waktu sekitar enam puluh menit. Sakura tidak berhenti memandang ke luar jendela. Kali ini taksi yang mereka tumpangi memasuki kawasan Wenceslas Square yang berada di jantung kota. Di tengah kawasan itu terdapat taman yang memanjang.

Praha adalah ibukota Negara Ceko yang terbentang di jantung benua Eropa. Berdekatan dengan Jerman, Austria dan Polandia. The Magical City, The Golden City—itulah beberapa sebutan para turis untuk kota ini. Praha menawarkan kekayaan arsitekturnya yang begitu memesona.

Grand Hotel Evropa. Di sinilah tempat mereka akan menginap. Kakashi berbicara pada seseorang yang ada di front desk. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan. Bahasa Ceko. Terasa aneh di telinganya.

Kakashi memesan sebuah kamar yang berukuran besar untuk mereka berdua. Seorang bell boy mengantarkan mereka. Begitu pintu dibuka, Sakura terlihat gembira. Kamar ini cukup luas dan menyuguhkan pemandangan kota yang indah.

"Istirahatlah sebentar, kau terlihat lelah" kata Kakashi hangat

"Aku tidak terlalu lelah kok" ucap Sakura sambil merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang yang besar dan empuk.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau ini sangat tidak sabaran, istirahatlah minimal satu jam"

"Ahahaha. Maaf deh. Aku memang sangat bersemangat sekali" cengir Sakura sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

.

.

.

Banyak tempat yang dikunjungi Sakura pada Kakashi di hari pertama mereka di Praha. Setelah makan siang di hotel, mereka pergi menjelajahi New Town. Mulai dari Wenceslas Square sampai mampir ke National Museum.

Dan sekarang mereka tengah menikmati makan malam di restoran yang ada di TV Tower Prague. Bangunan ini berada diatas ketinggian 474 meter di atas permukaan laut, tertinggi di kota Praha. Di bangunan ini terdapat pula kafe dan kabin untuk melihat pemandangan dari ketinggian tersebut. Sakura tidak henti-hentinya mengarahkan handycam untuk merekam seluruh perjalanan mereka.

Sakura memandangi sepiring sirloin steak dengan campuran buah cranberry dan berbagai macam bumbu. Setelah menghabiskan makanan pembukanya, ia langsung menyantap ikan salmon asap dengan saus dan roti bakar yang ditambah dengan olesan mayonnaise.

"Aku senang melihatmu banyak makan seperti itu" ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba

"Jalan-jalan seharian membuatku sangat lapar" jawab Sakura dengan cengirannya "Oh ya, tadi kau bilang kau pernah kemari?"

"Ya. Ibuku sering kesini. Ini adalah kota favoritnya setelah Paris"

"Sekarang dimana ibumu?"

"Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal"

Sakura terkesiap dan menghentikan makannya, "Maaf aku tidak tahu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan makanmu lagi"

"Eh, baiklah"

Setelah selesai makan malam, Kakashi mengajak Sakura melihat pemandangan dari kabin. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah. Pemandangan malam kota Praha dari menara tertinggi. Lampu yang berkelap-kelip terlihat sangat memesona.

"Wah, disini benar-benar indah"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum memandangi Sakura.

"Ini adalah hari pertama di Praha dan ini baru awal dari perjalanan kita. Besok akan ada hal yang lebih menarik lagi" jawab Kakashi yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Hei Kakashi, apa kau punya pacar?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Kakashi sambil mengangkat bahunya

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh tanya?"

"Boleh"

"Ya sudah"

Sekitar pukul sebelas malam mereka sampai di hotel. Kakashi menutup pintu, Sakura melempar tas ranselnya di atas meja dan merebahkan diri di atas sofa.

"Kau mau mandi?" tanya Kakashi

"Nanti saja, aku mau istirahat sebentar"

"Ya sudah. Aku juga mau mandi"

"Hmm" jawab Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya

Kakashi masuk ke kamar mandi dan terdengar nyala shower. Setelah selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaian, Kakashi melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sudah tertidur di atas sofa. Dengan perlahan ia menggendong tubuh mungil Sakura ke atas ranjang. Melepas sepatu kets dan kaos kaki kemudian menyelimutinya. Setelah itu ia merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas sofa yang besar dan empuk. Mereka pun terlelap dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun oleh kilau cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dengan Kakashi yang membawa dua cup kopi dan sarapan.

"Coffe—low fat?"

"Terimakasih" jawab Sakura

"Cepat mandi dan habiskan sarapanmu. Hari ini kita akan mengunjungi Prague Castle"

"Ok"

Pintu gerbang Prague Castle di jaga oleh dua orang penjaga yang tak bergerak seperti penjaga di istana Inggris. Mereka memasuki komplek istana yang sangat luas. Pertama mereka memasuki bagian istana yang bernama Chapel of the Holly Cross. Langit-langit nya dipenuhi dengan lukisan bergaya Art Nouveau. Begitu keluar dari sana, mereka menuju ke Old Royal Palace, kediaman raja Bohemia pada abad ke enam belas.

Sebentar mereka duduk di bangku panjang di kawasan St. George Basilica. Di tengahnya terdapat sebuah air mancur yang di juluki Singing Fountain.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja mendengar penjelasan Kakashi tentang air mancur tersebut

"Benar" tegas Kakashi. "Coba dekatkan telingamu di sini. Kau pasti bisa mendengar musiknya"

Sakura mengerutkan kening dan menempelkan telinganya pada bagian bawah air mancur yang lebar dan berbentuk seperti mangkok. Air yang menetes terdengar berbeda. Seperti ada suara lain, seperti memiliki melodi tersendiri. Sakura tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi

Sakura mengangguk dan mengangkat kepalanya, "Unik"

"Setelah ini kita kemana lagi?"

"Charles Bridge"

"Sebuah jembatan?" Sakura bertanya dengan tatapan yang penuh makna

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melompat dari sana. Kita ini sedang liburan Saku, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Iya, iya.. aku juga tahu" jawab Sakura. "Hanya saja tiap mendengar kata jembatan, aku jadi teringat dengan kejadian malam itu"

"Sudah, jangan berpikiran macam-macam lagi atau aku akan… "

"Akan apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengernyit

"Itu rahasia" jawab Kakashi

"Hah! Dasar kau ini menyebalkan"

Kakashi tertawa dan Sakura pun larut dengan suasana menyenangkan yang diciptakan oleh pria itu.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Kakashi menelusuri Charles Bridge, sebuah jembatan tertua di Praha dengan panjang 515 meter yang menghubungkan Lesser Town dan Old Town. Jembatan tua yang di khususkan untuk pejalan kaki tersebut terbuat dari bebatuan yang kokoh dan memanjang di atas sungai Vltava.

Sakura memperhatikan lukisan-lukisan mini yang di jual di sepanjang jembatan. Tetapi dalam sekejap matanya tertuju pada sebuah patung besar di depannya. Patung seseorang yang memiliki wajah sayu. Kepalanya dikelilingi ornament emas berbentuk bintang-bintang.

"Itu St. John of Nepomuk. Dulu ia di anggap sebagai orang suci. Banyak orang yang membuat permohonan di sini" jelas Kakashi

"Make a wish?" tanya Sakura

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Tentu"

"Kau percaya dengan hal konyol seperti itu?"

"Konyol? Tidak. Ini bukan hal konyol. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya mencoba"

Sakura meletakkan tangannya pada relief patung tersebut. Ia memandangi patung itu dan tersenyum lalu berujar dalam hati.

Kakashi tersenyum penasaran, "Make a wish apa ?"

"Rahasia" jawab Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi

"Hei tunggu"

Gemas sekali Kakashi melihat tingkah Sakura. Rasanya ingin sekali ia…

Tanpa melanjutkan pemikirannya, Kakashi segera menyusul Sakura.

Malamnya mereka menuju restoran Nobozizek. Kakashi memesan makanan yang kebetulan sangat cocok dengan lidah mereka berdua. Sebagai menu pembuka ia memesan sup bawang dengan roti keju yang sangat lezat. Sebagai hidangan utamanya ia memesan ikan salmon dengan buncis dan krim kentang. Dan sekarang di hadapan mereka tersaji hidangan penutup sejenis pancake. Sakura memesan yang diatasnya terdapat topping es krim stroberi dan buah-buahan koktail di dalamnya.

"Bentuknya seperti crepes" ujar Sakura

"Namanya Palacinky, sejenis pancake. Kau suka?" tanya Kakashi

Sakura menelannya, "Hmmm, enak!"

"Ini makanan asli Praha" jelas Kakashi

"Kashi.." panggil Sakura

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Ah tidak jadi"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau mau bertanya apa?" desak Kakashi

"Eumm, ini tentang perusahaanmu"

"Ya?" alis Kakashi mengkerut

"Ceritakan tentang perusahaanmu. Hatake Enterprises Holding Inc" pinta Sakura

"Itu perusahaan yang ku bangun berkat bantuan seseorang"

"Seseorang?"

"Ya.. Dulu ia adalah teman wanita yang kuliah bersamaku sewaktu di Amerika"

"Teman wanita?"

"Ya. Teman spesial, menurutku"

"Kau mengambil jurusan apa?"

"Politik dan Bisnis. Setelah aku lulus kuliah, ia meminjamkan 100 ribu dollar untuk memulai bisnis pertamaku. Aku berhasil membangun perusahaan di bidang telekomunikasi dan manufaktur"

"Kau menyukainya?" tebak Sakura

"Maksudmu?"

"Gadis itu. Kau pasti menyukainya"

"Ya, sejujurnya aku menyukainya semenjak kami kuliah bersama. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak menyukaiku. Setelah lulus kuliah, ia pergi ke Paris dan menikah dengan seorang pria disana"

"Kau merasa sedih?"

"Tadinya ya, aku merasa kehilangan. Tapi itu masa lalu kan? Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi"

"Lalu, bagaimana nasib perusahaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku harus bertemu pihak bank tanggal 30 nanti, aku membutuhkan sepuluh juta dollar jika ingin menyelamatkan perusahaan" jawab Kakashi lesu

"Sepuluh juta dollar ya? Tenanglah, mungkin masih ada harapan"

"Ya, sekarang aku tidak ingin memikirkannya dulu. Nikmati saja liburan ini, setuju?"

"Setuju!" jawab Sakura dengan riang "Besok kita mau kemana lagi?"

"Besok kita akan ke Cesky Krumlov" jawab Kakashi

.

.

.

Di hari ketiga ini, Kakashi mengajak Sakura ke Cesky Krumlov. Kota cantik menawan yang ada di bagian selatan Ceko. Sekitar pukul sebelas pagi, mereka sudah tiba di sana. Mereka akan mengunjungi Krumlov Castle, di dalamnya banyak terdapat koleksi perabotan dari abad-abad terdahulu, permadani-permadani indah dan senjata-senjata bersejarah.

"Wah keren ya…" ujar Sakura takjub setelah setengah mengelilingi istana

"Kashi, ayo ke sebelah sana!" ajak Sakura antusias sambil menarik-narik lengan Kakashi

Kakashi mengangguk, ia mengikuti Sakura yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Selama mengelilingi istana, mereka saling asyik sendiri dan bercerita. Mungkin orang lain akan mengira jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Setelah puas mengelilingi istana, mereka makan siang dan kembali menjelajah kota tersebut. Sakura tidak henti-hentinya memainkan handycamnya.

Sebelum kembali ke Praha, mereka mampir ke sebuah toko kristal yang ada di sana. Sakura menjelajahi toko tersebut dan memperhatikan berbagai macam kristal yang berjejer di atas rak-rak dan lemari-lemari kaca. Toko tersebut cukup ramai akan pengunjung.

"Kau mau mencari kristal apa?" tanya Kakashi

"Iya aku ingin membeli nya" jawab Sakura sambil berjalan ke deretan kristal lainnya. Kakashi mengikuti.

"Hati-hati" ujar Kakashi ketika Sakura melintas. Tas ransel Sakura hampir saja menyenggol sebuah lampu kristal

"Mana yang lebih bagus, yang ini atau yang ini?" Sakura menunjuk dua buah replika angsa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dua-duanya bagus. Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku ingin ke toilet" jawab Kakashi seadanya

"Hmmm"

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi keluar dari toilet, tiba-tiba…

PRAAAAANNGGG!

Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah suara itu. Sakura berdiri kaku memandangi pecahan-pecahan kristal di hadapannya. Sebuah vas bunga yang hendak di ambilnya sekarang berceceran di sekitar kakinya. Kakashi ikut memandangi serpihan-serpihan itu. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang pucat. Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat di toko itu. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan langsung saja membungkuk untuk mengambil pecahan kristal tersebut.

"Jangan!" Kakashi mencoba menahan Sakura, tetapi terlambat

"Aduh !"

Jari telunjuk kiri Sakura berdarah. Kakashi langsung menarik gadis itu menyingkir dari pecahan-pecahan kristal tersebut. Seorang pegawai toko menghampiri mereka. Kakashi mendekati pegawai toko tersebut dan berbicara pelan padanya dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh Sakura. Pegawai tersebut sepertinya mengerti.

Kakashi mengajak Sakura duduk pada sebuah bangku yang ada di sana. Kakashi mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Ia memperhatikan jari tangan Sakura. Ada serpihan kecil kristal yang tertancap di jari gadis itu. Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Tahan sedikit" ucap Kakashi sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura

Belum sempat Sakura menjawabnya, Kakashi sudah menarik serpihan tersebut dan lagi-lagi Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Aww" rengek Sakura

Kakashi mengikatkan sapu tangannya pada jari telunjuk Sakura.

"Nah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mencari plester"

Sakura hanya mengangguk kaku dan membiarkan Kakashi berdiri. Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang dan wajahnya memanas. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang melandanya saat berada dekat Kakashi.

Setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu di Cesky Krumlov dan menyelesaikan masalah pecahnya kristal dengan membayar ganti rugi, mereka kembali ke Praha. Mereka sampai di hotel sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sakura tak lagi memperhatikan pemandangan yang indah. Kali ini matanya terpaku pada jari tangannya yang terbungkus plester.

Setelah tiba di hotel, Sakura keluar dari dalam lift lebih dulu. Kakashi berjalan di belakangnya dengan santai. Sakura membuka tas ranselnya dan merogohnya, tangannya mencari-cari kunci kamar. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegub kencang. Kunci kamarnya hilang? Sakura kembali mengeluarkan isi tasnya dan Kakashi memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia memperhatikan barang-barang yang berceceran di lantai lorong hotel. Tidak ada kunci kamarnya. Sakura kembali merasa panic.

"Kunci kamarnya hilang" jawab Sakura

"Hilang? Memangnya tadi tidak kau tinggal di front desk?"

Sakura memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas dan tanpa sadar ia memukul keningnya, "Ya ampun! Kuncinya tertinggal di dalam kamar!"

Kakashi menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, "Kau ini ceroboh sekali"

Sakura berdiri dan segera menghampiri seorang pegawai hotel yang baru saja keluar dari dalam lift. Ia langsung berbicara dengan kacau karena sangat panic.

"Excuse me, Sir. My key… is leaving… leaving…"

"Muzete ji pomoc? Kamaradka zapomnela klic v pokoje. (Kuncinya ketinggalan dikamar. Bisakah anda membantunya?" kata Kakashi menengahi

"Sa mo rejmi ji pomohu" (Tentu)

Pegawai hotel bertubuh tegap itu berjalan masuk ke dalam lift lagi.

"Itu tadi bahasa Ceko?"

Rasanya Kakasi ingin sekali menepuk kepala Sakura, "Bahasa Planet Mars!"

"Hah?"

Setelah mendapatkan kunci kamar, Sakura berusaha memejamkan matanya, tetapi ia tidak bisa tidur. Sedangkan Kakashi berbaring di atas ranjang sambil menutup wajah dengan tangannya. Ia nampak kelelahan. Matanya terpejam rapat dan napasnya naik turun dengan teratur. Wajah tampannya sempat membuat jantung Sakura berdebar kencang. Ia belum mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kakashi.

Sambil terus-menerus memandangi Kakashi, ia berbisik dan mengecup pipi Kakashi, "Makasih ya"

Sakura berbalik memunggungi Kakashi dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Kakashi tidak tidur senyenyak yang di bayangkannya. Kakashi membuka matanya. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. Sebuah perasaan hangat menggelora di hatinya. Senyumnya semakin lebar dan kali ini sepertinya ia akan memimpikan sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi.

Ya, memimpikan gadis cantik itu.

.

.

.

**Karlovy Vary**

Itulah kota yang mereka kunjungi hari ini. Jaraknya sekitar 130 km dari Praha, ke arah barat. Sakura asyik sendiri melihat pemandangan selama perjalanan. Jalanan berkelok-kelok. Di kanan kiri jalan tumbuh pohon-pohon ceri serta hutan pinus. Di kota ini terdapat bangunan-bangunan indah, pabrik-pabrik kristal dan porselen serta terdapat sumber air mancur yang berkhasiat menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit.

Setelah mengunjungi sumber air mancur yang berkhasiat di dalam gedung kaca, mereka berjalan menyusuri tepian sungai dan toko-toko barang antik yang ada di sana.

"Ayo kita kesana" ajak Kakashi

Kakashi berjalan lebih dulu. Mata Sakura tiba-tiba melihat sosok yang mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan. Ia berusaha mengikuti sosok itu ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kakashi. Saat Sakura mengejarnya untuk melihat lebih dekat, ternyata itu bukan Sasuke. Sakura pun merasa lemas.

'_Ah ternyata bukan!'_

Karena sibuk mengejar orang yang mirip dengan Sasuke, ia kehilangan Kakashi. Saat ia melihat ke sekeliling, ia tidak bisa menemukan Kakashi. Ia berada di antara orang-orang yang lalu lalang dan tidak di kenalnya.

_'Dimana Kakashi?_' pikir Sakura dengan cemas

Dari arah berlawanan, seorang lelaki bertubuh besar tidak sengaja menabraknya. Sakura terdorong dan terjerembab jatuh di jalanan beraspal.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan gadis itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Sakura berdiri. Tetapi saat Sakura menjejakkan kaki kanannya, rasa sakit langsung menjalar.

"Aduh!" Sakura hampir terjatuh lagi, tetapi Kakashi menahannya.

"Kakimu?" tanya Kakashi resah

Sakura meringis kesakitan. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Kakashi. "Kakiku sakit…"

Kakashi menuntun Sakura berjalan dan mereka duduk pada bangku besi putih yang ada di sana. "Mana yang sakit?"

Sakura meluruskan kakinya diatas bangku. Kakashi mengangkat kakinya dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuan.

"Pergelangan kakinya…"

Kakashi melepas sepatu Sakura, dengan cepat Kakashi memutar pergelangan kaki gadis itu dan memutarnya. Sekali lagi Sakura menjerit, "Awwwww"

Kakashi memijat pergelangan kaki Sakura dengan cermat sambil berkata, "Kau ini sangat ceroboh. Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku lagi, ok?"

Sakura hanya menunduk dan berkata, "Tadi aku seperti melihat Sasuke, tapi ternyata bukan"

Deg!

"Dan kau mengejarnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mengejarnya, hanya saja…"

"Kau merindukannya?"

Sakura menunduk dan berkata, "Jujur saja, aku memang sangat merindukannya"

"Sudah ku duga" ucap Kakashi pelan

"Maaf"

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?"

"Apa kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk marah"

Sakura menggerakkan pergelangan kakinya perlahan. Sedikit nyeri tapi sudah jauh lebih berkurang dari rasa sakit yang sebelumnya. Kakashi berdiri dan membungkuk di depan Sakura. Ia harus segera mengantar Sakura menuju hotel untuk beristirahat.

"Ayo kita pulang" Kakashi berdiri dan berjalan sambil menggendong Sakura. Gadis itu terasa sangat ringan.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sakura lebih banyak diam. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan Sasuke. Ia memang merindukan sosok itu, tapi mengingat pengkhianatan Sasuke, rasanya ia ingin berteriak. Malam ini, mereka pun masih tidak saling bicara. Kakashi sepertinya mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Sakura seperti ini.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah berdiri di depan Sakura. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan mesra.

"Sasuke adalah milikku" Karin tersenyum. Sebuah seringai jahat muncul di wajahnya sehingga membuat Sakura menjerit

"Sakura!" Kakashi mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura supaya bangun

Sakura membuka matanya, merasa sangat bingung. Ia ada di hotel… dalam gelap… di sampingnya ada Kakashi. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"…"

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

"…"

Kakashi menghidupkan lampu sehingga mereka berdua bermandikan cahaya redup. Kakashi menatap Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Sasuke.." ucap Sakura lirih

Kakashi terdiam. Mulutnya terkatup rapat membentuk garis keras. Ia menutup matanya seperti dalam kesakitan. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia berkata, "Itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Tidurlah lagi Sakura.."

Tangis Sakura pecah dalam pelukan Kakashi.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Kakashi tidak membiarkan Sakura keluar dari kamar hotel karena pergelangan kaki Sakura belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"Kashi, aku bosan. Ayo kita jalan-jalan" rengek Sakura yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama Kakashi

"Tidak. Kau harus beristirahat" jawab Kakashi tegas

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kakimu belum sepenuhnya sembuh"

"Sudah sembuh kok"

"Benarkah?" tanya Kakashi

"Iya, lihat saja. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa!"

Tiba-tiba Kakashi menekan pergelangan kaki Sakura.

"Aww!" Sakura mengerang

"Nah itu masih sakit kan?"

"Huh dasar kau menyebalkan Kashi! Tidak perlu menekannya seperti itu!"

"Siapa suruh kau berbohong padaku"

"Habis, aku benar-benar bosan sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa seperti ini" jelas Sakura

Kakashi bangun dan menghampiri rak yang berisi dvd-dvd yang sengaja disiapkan pengelola hotel untuk para tamu yang menginap. Ia memilih-milih film yang kemungkinan akan disukai oleh Sakura.

"Ayo kita nonton keluarga Capulet dan Montague saling menghabisi, bagaimana?"

"Kedengarannya menarik" jawab Sakura

Sakura duduk berselonjor di sofa sementara Kakashi menyetel film. Setelah mempercepat bagian pembukaannya, Kakashi duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai Romeo" Kakashi berkomentar saat filmnya mulai

"Memangnya Romeo kenapa?" tanya Sakura agak tersinggung. Romeo adalah salah satu karakter favorit Sakura.

"Pertama-tama, ia mencintai Rosaline. Apa menurutmu itu bukan plin-plan namanya? Kemudian ia membunuh sepupu Juliet. Itu sangat tidak cerdas. Kesalahan demi kesalahan?"

Sakura mendesah, "Sebenarnya kau mau nonton apa tidak?"

"Apa kau akan menangis?" goda Kakashi

"Kemungkinan besar" Sakura mengakui

"Dasar wanita"

Akhirnya film itu berhasil menyita perhatian Sakura, sebagian besar berkat Kakashi yang membisikkan dialog-dialog Romeo di telinganya. Sakura benar-benar menangis, membuat Kakashi sedikit tertawa, saat Juliet terbangun dan menemukan suami nya sudah meninggal.

"Harus ku akui, aku sangat iri padanya dalam hal ini" ucap Kakashi sambil mengeringkan air mataku dengan tangannya.

"Dia cantik sekali"

"Aku bukan iri karena kecantikannya—tapi karena mudahnya dia bunuh diri" sindir Kakashi

"Iya benar" air mata Sakura kembali mengalir

"Sudah, berhentilah menangis. Wajahmu sangat jelek" ejek Kakashi pada Sakura

Dan berhasil, Sakura pun akhirnya tersenyum.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik" Kakashi mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya yang hampir membuat Sakura meleleh

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review ?**

**PS: Reviewnya sudah saya balas via PM ya?**

terimakasih untuk Rosachi-hime, SoraYa UeHara, Sambel Terasi ABC, Mila Hatake12 dan para silent readers


	6. Chapter 6

**Secret of Life**

**By Arisha Hatake**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate M**

**LEMON, ONLY 17+**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, gaje**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai para readers dan reviewers, khususnya untuk neng Mila Hatake12 yang udah nunggu2 chap 6 *halah, di timpuk kuaci**

**Gomen saya baru muncul dan update chapter 6 ini sangat telat banget-banget..**

**Kemaren kan bulan Ramadhan, saya gak pede mau update chap yang ada lemonnya.**

**Trus makasih banyak yang udah review chap kemaren, maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu :D**

**Okee, langsung aja ya**

Happy Reading…

Chapter 6

Cahaya matahari pagi memenuhi jendela. Kakashi mendongak, memandangi langit diluar yang terlihat cerah. Salju tampaknya baru akan turun pada siang hari.

Di hari ke enam ini, mereka akan menjelajahi kota Kutna Hora yang merupakan salah satu kota penting di Ceko. Salah satu hasil arsitektur yang mengesankan di kota ini adalah St James Church dan Cathedral of St Barbara. Disana juga terdapat pemakaman tua serta bangunan yang di penuhi dengan tulang-tulang manusia yang sudah lama dan tertata begitu rapi.

Sakura dan Kakashi memasuki bangunan itu. Sakura langsung merasakan sesuatu yang begitu berbeda saat berjalan diantara tulang-tulang tersebut. Ada rasa kagum, ngeri sekaligus takut. Seharusnya Sakura tidak usah menginjakkan kakinya disini, tetapi Kakashi memaksanya.

"Gimana? Keren kan?" ujar Kakashi senang. Ia asyik mengamati beberapa tengkorak yang berderet

'_Keren matamu!' omel Sakura dalam hati_

Sakura hanya tersenyum paksa. Ia tidak ingin Kakashi menertawakannya karena ia terlihat penakut. Tempat seperti ini sangat menyeramkan bagi Sakura. Dulu tulang-tulang itu adalah bagian dari kehidupan manusia dan sekarang di jadikan sebagai bagian dari sejarah dan tempat wisata.

"Lihat, tulang-tulangnya berjajar hingga ke langit-langit. Agak spooky, tapi benar-benar mengagumkan" kata Kakashi kemudian

Sakura melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Yang bisa di temuinya hanya bebatuan tua, tulang manusia dan tengkorak. Hanya itu saja yang ada di sana.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Apa kau takut?" goda Kakashi "Jika kau takut, kita bisa keluar dari sini" ucap Kakashi sedikit tertawa

Sakura pura-pura acuh dan mengabaikan Kakashi. Ia terus mengomel dalam hati sambil berjalan menjauh. Kata-kata Sakura terputus. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat sekeliling. Hanya ada tulang, tulang dan tulang. Nuansanya sangat redup dan sendu. Sakura tidak melihat Kakashi dan tidak ada turis lain yang mondar-mandir disana.

Sakura mulai panik. Kenapa aku ada disini? Kenapa sepi sekali… Kemana Kakashi? Ditengah ribuan tengkorak dan tulang-tulang ini, bisa saja mereka akan bergerak…

"Kashi?" panggil Sakura pelan

Tidak ada yang menjawab

Sakura masih berdiri mematung disana. Dengan memberanikan diri, ia berjalan ke salah satu lorong. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar. Tidak ada seorangpun yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia harus segera keluar dari tempat itu. Sakura memasang telinganya, mencoba menangkap suara-suara yang mungkin saja terdengar. Entah mengapa tidak ada suara yang terdengar.

Sepi, sepi dan sepi… sampai akhirnya…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sakura menjerit histeris saat Kakashi menyentuh bahunya dari belakang. Ia melompat dan menabrak dinding yang dipenuhi tulang-tulang manusia.

"Aaaaaaaaa!"

Sekali lagi ia menjerit ketakutan karena mendapati dirinya begitu dekat dengan tulang-tulang itu. Ia segera menjauh dari deretan tulang itu dan tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung. Ia hampir terjatuh tetapi Kakashi menangkapnya dengan gesit. Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang berkali-kali lipat. Kakashi yang sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengagetkannya ikut berdebar-debar.

Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya, ia lega melihat Kakashi yang ada disana. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Kakashi. Air mata gadis itu merebak.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian! Aku benar-benar takut!" ucap Sakura histeris sembari memukul dada Kakashi.

"Sttt, sudah, sudah. Aku tidak berniat meninggalkanmu. Tapi kau yang tiba-tiba menghilang" jelas Kakashi

Sakura masih ketakutan. Kakashi memeluknya lebih erat.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini"

Setelah keluar dari sana, Sakura lebih banyak diam. Kakashi tahu jika Sakura masih ngambek karena kejadian tadi. Bibirnya terus cemberut. Tapi menurut Kakashi, semakin Sakura ngambek, semakin terlihat imut dan menggemaskan. Malamnya, Sakura sudah kembali ceria dan sudah bersikap seperti biasa. Mungkin ia tidak tahan mendiamkan Kakashi. Siapa tahu kan ?

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Praha. Besok rencananya mereka akan mengakhiri liburan dan kembali menuju London. Setelah mereka makan malam di hotel, Kakashi mengajak Sakura berjalan kaki menyusuri pinggiran sungai Vltava. Tak jauh dari situ ada sekelompok pemusik jalanan yang sedang menggelar pertunjukan musik. Banyak pengunjung yang ikut berdansa diiringi oleh musik-musik yang di bawakan pemusik jalanan tersebut.

"Mau berdansa?" tanya Kakashi

"Aku tidak terlalu pandai berdansa" jawab Sakura sambil menggigit bibirnya

"Sungguh merupakan kehormatan bagiku untuk mengajak nona cantik sepertimu berdansa" goda Kakashi

"Kalau kakimu terinjak, jangan marah ya"

Kakashi tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut oleh Sakura. Mereka pun mulai berdansa. Lagu yang kini sedang di bawakan sangat ceria dan enerjik. Pengunjung mulai menikmati dansa mereka. Selanjutnya, lagu kedua yang di bawakan oleh pemusik jalanan mengalun perlahan, musiknya terdengar sangat indah dan romantis. Para pasangan dansa mulai merapat dan tak sedikit dari mereka yang mulai berciuman mesra.

Sakura yang menyadari keadaan sekitarnya mulai resah, hal ini membuat wajahnya langsung memerah. Kakashi juga menyadarinya, tetapi ia hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura. Kakashi mengecup kening Sakura lalu berkata, "Tidak perlu melihat mereka, tutup matamu dan bersandarlah padaku"

Jantung Sakura berdegup sangat kencang setelah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari pria yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat baik padaku?" tanya Sakura

"Aku ingin melakukan semuanya untukmu, itu yang di inginkan hatiku" jawab Kakashi dengan jujur

Sakura yang kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus langsung membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dekapan hangat Kakashi. Mereka pun larut dalam alunan dansa yang indah. Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi merasakan ada titik-titik air yang mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Dalam sekejap, hujan turun dengan lebat. Kakashi melepaskan mantelnya dan memakaikannya untuk Sakura.

"Ayo kita kembali saja" ajak Kakashi

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya"

Beruntung sekali mereka tidak pergi terlalu jauh. Mereka berdua segera berlari menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap, hujan telah membuat mereka berdua basah kuyup. Kakashi menutup pintu kamar di belakang mereka. Sakura segera duduk di pinggir ranjang, melepas mantel yang di pakaikan oleh Kakashi tadi dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Wajah dan bibirnya memucat karena kedinginan. Hujan yang turun di tengah musim dingin memang tak tertahankan.

Kakashi memberikan handuk pada Sakura. Kemeja putih Sakura yang basah membuat bra hitamnya terlihat sangat jelas. Pemandangan yang sangat menarik bagi laki-laki.

"Lain kali kau tidak boleh memakai baju seperti itu lagi. Aku ini laki-laki normal, Sakura. Kau tidak boleh lupa" desah Kakashi frustasi

"Maaf. Jangan memarahiku lagi. Kemarilah, biar aku mengeringkan rambutmu dengan handuk" ucap Sakura dengan bibir gemetar

Kakashi yang menyadari bahwa Sakura amat kedinginan berkata, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan minuman hangat untukmu"

Saat Kakashi ingin berbalik, gadis itu menarik tangan nya. "Jangan pergi, kumohon. Tetaplah disini" ucap Sakura lemah

Kakashi yang tidak tega melihat wajah pucat Sakura segera duduk di pinggir ranjang kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura yang dingin dan menggosok-gosokkan dengan tangannya sendiri. Sakura menarik tangan Kakashi perlahan menuju bibir pucatnya, mengecup lembut jari-jari itu.

"Sakura…" bisik Kakashi frustasi. Kakashi adalah laki-laki normal yang bisa tergoda oleh sentuhan gadis cantik seperti Sakura. Sesungguhnya pria itu menyayangi Sakura, ia tidak ingin membuat Sakura menyesal di kemudian hari. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya Kakashi menahan godaan seperti ini.

"Sentuh aku" pinta Sakura sambil mengecup jari-jari tangan Kakashi. Tatapan gadis itu melembut namun tidak lepas dari pandangan Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap intens Sakura beberapa saat sambil berpikir keras seolah mencari kebenaran dari dalam tatapan Sakura. Gadis itu tidak sedang mabuk dan berarti ia sangat sadar dengan permintaannya barusan.

"Sakura..."

"Ku mohon Kashi, sekali ini saja" pinta Sakura lagi

"Apa kau yakin? Aku tak ingin kau menyesal"

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Tidak, aku tidak akan menyesal"

**Sakura POV**

Aku ingin memejamkan mataku, tapi aku terhipnotis oleh mata onyx milik Kakashi yang menyala. Kedua bola mata itu sedang menatap kuat ke dalam mataku. Aku memang sangat egois. Salahkah jika aku begitu menginginkannya?

Kakashi membungkuk dan menciumku dengan lembut. Ia mulai membuka kancing kemejaku yang basah sambil memberikan ciuman panasnya di rahang, dagu dan di sudut-sudut mulutku. Perlahan-lahan ia melepasnya dan menjatuhkan kemejaku ke lantai.

Aku mulai gemetar seperti selembar daun. Napasku tersengal-sengal dan aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Hatiku mulai berdebar-debar, darahku terpompa ke seluruh tubuh. Gairah yang kental dan panas sudah berkumpul di perutku.

"Aku suka rambutmu" bisikan nya begitu menggoda

Tangan Kakashi membelai rambutku, kemudian memegang kedua sisi kepalaku. Ciumannya kini menuntut. Lidah dan bibirnya membujukku. Aku mengerang dan lidahku mencoba mengimbanginya. Kakashi menarik tubuhku. Satu tangannya masih di rambutku, satunya lagi turun ke punggung untuk melepas kaitan di bra hitamku. Ia melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dan membuangnya ke lantai. Ia menarik napas tajam saat mendorongku menuju ke tengah ranjang. Aku pikir ia akan menindihku, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia malah meraih pinggulku dengan kedua tangannya dan lidahnya berjalan serta berputar-putar di sekitar pusarku.

"Aaahh…" aku mengerang

"Jangan bergerak" ia berbisik lalu membungkuk dan mencium bagian dalam pahaku.

Aku tidak bisa diam. Bagaimana aku bisa diam jika keadaannya seperti ini?!

"Aku harus mencari cara agar kau tetap diam, Saku" ia mencium perutku lalu lidahnya turun ke pusarku

Kulitku serasa terbakar, gairah ini membakarku, terlalu panas. Aku mencakar sprei di bawahku. Ia berbaring di sampingku dan naik ke pinggul dengan perlahan. Ia menatap ke dalam mataku, ekspresinya sulit terbaca. Dengan lembut ia meremas kedua payudaraku. Payudaraku yang putih bersih membengkak dan putingku mengeras di bawah tatapannya.

"Ahh, Kashi, ku mohon…"

Kakashi mulai mengecup kedua payudaraku, lidahnya mengulum putingku dengan perlahan. Aku merintih, merasakan sensasi nikmat sampai ke pangkal pahaku. Aku sangat basah. Tangannya bergerak ke bawah pinggang. Jarinya menyelinap melepaskan celana dalamku.

"Kau begitu basah" bisiknya

Kakashi mendorong satu jarinya ke dalam diriku dan aku merintih keras saat ia melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Ia mendorong jarinya ke dalam diriku lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi. Aku mendesah keras.

"Aaaaahhh… perlahaaann, kumohon"

Tiba-tiba ia duduk dan melepas celananya. Kejantanan nya yang besar menggantung dengan tegak "Kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?" tanya nya lembut

"Ya" aku memohon

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Kakashi menyatukan tubuh kami. Sesuatu yang keras masuk ke dalam di diriku.

"Aaaaargh!" teriakku saat ia berhasil merobek selaput daraku

Kakashi berhenti seraya berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk, mataku melebar dan tanganku dibawah lengannya. Aku merasa begitu penuh oleh dirinya. Kakashi tetap diam untuk membiarkanku menyesuaikan diri.

"Aku akan bergerak, Saku" suaranya tertahan

Oh!

Ia mundur dengan kelambatan yang halus. Ia menutup matanya, mendesah dan kejantanan nya memasuki diriku lagi. Aku mendesah untuk kedua kalinya dan ia berhenti.

"Aaahhh…"

"Lagi?" Ia berbisik. Ya ampun! Kenapa Kakashi bisa begitu menggoda!

"Ya" aku berusaha bernapas tanpa mendesah. Ia mendorong kejantanan nya sekali lagi dan berhenti lagi.

"Aaahh…" Aku mengerang. Tubuhku menerimanya... Oh aku menginginkan ini.

"Lagi?" Bisiknya lagi

"Ya" ini sebuah permohonan

Dan ia pun bergerak lagi tapi kali ini ia tak berhenti. Ia bergeser ke siku sehingga aku dapat merasakan berat badannya padaku, menahanku dibawah. Ia bergerak perlahan pada awalnya, menggerakkan dirinya sendiri keluar dan masuk dariku. Dan saat aku menjadi terbiasa dengan perasaan asing itu, pinggulku bergerak ragu-ragu untuk mengimbanginya. Kakashi mempercepat geraknya. Aku mengerang, dan ia bergerak terus, menambah kecepatan, menghujamku tanpa ampun, irama yang tiada henti, dan aku mengikuti, mengimbangi dorongannya. Ia menggenggam kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya dan menciumku dengan liar.

"Aah… aah… ahh…"

Ia sedikit bergeser dan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu terbangun dalam diriku, seperti sebelumnya. Aku mulai merasakan ketegangan saat ia mendorong keluar masuk kejantanan nya secara terus-menerus. Tubuhku bergetar, terlempar, butir keringatku keluar. Ya ... aku tak tahu jika rasanya akan seperti ini ... tak tahu itu bisa merasa senikmat ini. Pikiranku berhamburan ... hanya ada sensasi ... hanya ia ... hanya aku ... oh Kakashi...

"Keluarlah untukku, Saku," bisiknya terengah-engah, gairah semakin memanas di dalam diriku saat aku mencapai klimaks dan gairahku pecah berkeping-keping di bawahnya. Dan saat ia mencapai puncaknya, ia memanggil namaku, mendorong dengan keras, kemudian tubuh licinnya menegang saat ia mengosongkan dirinya ke dalam diriku. Semburan deras darinya dapat kurasakan seutuhnya. Aku masih terengah-engah, mencoba untuk memperlambat pernapasanku, jantung berdebar dan pikiranku kacau tak beraturan.

Wow... itu sungguh mengagumkan. Aku membuka mata dan dahinya menekanku, matanya tertutup. Napasnya memburu. Mata Kakashi berkedip terbuka dan menatap ke arahku, tatapannya gelap tapi lembut. Ia masih dalam diriku, dengan lembut ia memberi ciuman di dahiku lalu perlahan-lahan seraya menarik kejantanan nya keluar dalam dariku.

"Oh." Aku meringis karena belum terbiasa.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?" Kakashi bertanya saat ia berbaring di sampingku bersandar pada satu siku. Ia menyelipkan sehelai rambutku yang nyasar di belakang telingaku. Dan aku tersenyum lebar.

Aku tak tahu apa yang tubuhku mampu lakukan, bisa dimasuki begitu erat, dalam dan dilepaskan begitu hebat, sangat memuaskan. Kenikmatan itu tak terlukiskan. Aku pun tertidur karna kelelahan.

Saat aku bangun, keadaan sekitar masih gelap. Aku tak tahu berapa jam aku tertidur. Aku berbaring polos di bawah selimut, dan aku merasa sedikit sakit, sakit secara nikmat. Kakashi tak terlihat di manapun, mungkin sedang ke kamar mandi. Aku duduk dalam diam di atas ranjangku, menatap pemandangan kota Praha di depanku. Belum ada sedikit cahaya pun di antara gedung pencakar langit. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tiga dinihari waktu setempat. Aku membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut dan diam-diam berjalan menuju sofa untuk mengambil air minum.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya saat ia kembali ke kamar. Kakashi menyalakan lampu samping

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Bibirnya setengah tersenyum.

"Tidur" ia memberi perintah. "Kau akan kelelahan besok pagi."

"Aku terbangun dan kau tidak ada"

Kami berdua melirik tempat tidur pada saat yang sama. Ada darah pada sprei—bukti hilangnya keperawananku. Wajahku memerah, malu, lalu menarik selimut lebih ketat di tubuhku.

Kakashi membelai lembut pipiku dengan punggung tangannya, "Rona pipimu cantik"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku menginginkanmu. Disana" tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibirku

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu" bisik Kakashi

Kakashi mendesah. Dia menggeram dan menciumku sekali lagi dengan penuh gairah, dengan semangat dan putus asa yang tak pernah kurasakan darinya sebelumnya. Jemariku meraih ujung T-shirt-nya, aku menariknya dan mengeluarkan dari atas kepalanya. Matanya berubah serius, penuh keinginan.

Dia meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi wajahku dan menciumku. Kami pun tenggelam ke ke tempat tidur sekali lagi. Lidahnya berputar di telingaku.

"Aaaahhh, Kakashi" aku mendesah pelan, gairah kembali membakar tubuhku

Tangannya sekali lagi bergerak kembali untuk berkonsentrasi pada putingku dan giginya menggesek di sepanjang rahangku.

"Apakah kau tahu betapa indahnya dirimu?" Suaranya serak saat ia meremas-remas tubuhku. Aku membuka mulutku untuk memberikan tanggapan dengan ucapan yang jelas namun gagal total, aku malah mendesah keras. Dia membungkam mulutku sekali lagi, menarik-narik perlahan bagian bibir bawahku dengan giginya sebelum lidahnya menyelinap ke dalam mulutku lagi. Dia melepaskan pergelanganku yang lain dan tanganku meremas-remas rambut peraknya.

Ketika aku menarik rambutnya, dia mengerang dan mengangkat matanya untuk menatapku. "Ah...Sakura"

"Apakah kau suka jika aku menyentuhmu?" Bisikku. Alisnya berkerut sesaat seolah-olah ia tidak mengerti pertanyaanku. Dia berhenti menindih tubuhku.

"Tentu saja aku suka. Aku sangat suka saat kau menyentuhku, Sakura. Aku seperti pria kelaparan di pesta ketika sentuhanmu datang." Suaranya berdengung dengan penuh gairah yang tulus. Ya ampun... Aku menanamkan ciuman lembut di dadanya. Dan aku pun semakin tersesat…

.

.

.

Kakashi berbaring menatapku. Dia menempatkan tangannya di bawah daguku dan menyentuh belakang kepalaku, menatap ke arahku. Matanya intens saat ia meneliti wajahku. "Tidurlah. Aku akan ikut berbaring denganmu" suaranya melembut.

Dia merangkak di sampingku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, membungkus tangannya di tubuhku sehingga aku memunggungi nya. Ia mencium lembut rambutku, dan dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Kami pun mulai terlelap..

Cahaya memenuhi kamar, membuatku terjaga dari tidur nyenyak. Aku menggeliat dan membuka mataku. Pagi yang indah atau lebih tepatnya menjelang siang pada bulan Desember. Disampingku, Kakashi sedang tertidur nyenyak. Dia menghadapku, dan aku belum pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Wajah tampannya telihat muda, ia sangat santai dalam tidurnya. Lekukan bibir sensualnya sedikit terbuka, dan rambut peraknya yang bersih berkilau sedikit berantakan. Bagaimana seseorang bisa terlihat begitu indah?

Begitu banyak yang harus dipikirkan, seperti godaan untuk menyentuhnya, tapi itu akan telihat seperti kekanakan, Kakashi terlihat menyenangkan saat ia tidur. Aku tak perlu khawatir tentang apa yang aku katakan, apa yang ia katakan, apa rencana yang ia punya, terutama rencananya untukku. Aku hanya ingin menatap dirinya sepanjang hari, tapi aku harus mandi. Saat turun dari tempat tidur, aku menemukan kemeja putih di lantai dan memakainya.

Aku menuju kamar mandi dan menatap diriku pada cermin besar di atas wastafel. Apakah aku terlihat berbeda? Ya. Aku merasa berbeda. Aku merasa sedikit sakit, jika aku jujur, dan ototku –rasanya seperti aku belum pernah berolah raga dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

Kakashi membuka matanya perlahan tapi ia tidak mendapati Sakura di sampingnya. Bunyi shower di kamar mandi membuat Kakashi mengerti.

Drrrttt… Drrrttt…

Drrrttt… Drrrttt…

Ponsel Sakura yang tergeletak di meja nakas samping tempat tidur bergetar. Kakashi bangun dan mengambilnya. Tertera nama Ino Yamanaka di layarnya. Kakashi yang penasaran langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo…"

"Presdir—lho siapa kau? Kenapa ponselnya ada padamu?"

"Aku Kakashi, Sakura sedang mandi. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Nanti aku sampaikan padanya" jelas Kakashi

"Begini…" Ino memulai pembicaraannya

Kakashi mendengarkan dengan serius, sesekali ia mengucapkan "Hmm" dan "Baiklah"

"Kau mengerti, Kakashi?"

"Ya, aku mengerti"

Kakashi mengakhiri panggilannya dan berbaring lemas di atas ranjang. Ia menutup mata dengan lengannya.

_'Apa yang harus ku lakukan…'_ batin Kakashi

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan siang di restoran dekat hotel, mereka kembali ke kamar. Siang ini Sakura berjalan menuju ke sebuah grand piano di ruang tamu. Gadis itu memainkan sebuah melodi singkat yang lembut.

"Kashi, kemarilah"

Kakashi menghampiri Sakura dan duduk disampingnya.

"Mainkanlah sebuah lagu untukku" pinta Sakura pada Kakashi

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Hm. Baiklah. Hanya untukmu nona cantik"

Dengan jemarinya yang lincah, Kakashi mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Alunan melodi itu terdengar sangat indah sekaligus rumit. Lagu apa yang dimainkan Kakashi? Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kakashi sambil menikmati setiap nada yang mengalir.

"Melodi yang sangat indah" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Tidak sebanding denganmu"

"Aku tidak mengerti?"

Kakashi mengeluarkan senyum favorit Sakura, "Kau jauh lebih indah"

"Oh" wajah Sakura seketika memerah mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Sakura melanjutkan, "Semalam adalah yang terindah" ucap gadis itu malu-malu

Kakashi menghentikan permainan pianonya. Ia menoleh ke arah samping untuk melihat wajah Sakura yang pasti sedang merona dan menunduk malu. Kakashi menyentuh dagu Sakura, "Angkat wajahmu, aku ingin melihatnya"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan itu membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Entah kenapa, onyx selalu bisa menembus emerald dengan mudahnya. Kakashi mendekatkan bibirnya perlahan ke bibir gadis itu. Jantung Sakura berdetak tidak karuan. Kakashi mencium Sakura dengan sangat perlahan. Dikecupnya bibir yang merona itu dan mulai di lumatnya dengan lembut. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kakashi dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah Kakashi menerobos masuk lebih dalam untuk menghisap semua madu dalam diri Sakura.

Kakashi berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ke atas piano. Kaki Sakura bersandar di atas tuts, membunyikan nada sumbang yang berantakan. Tangannya mengangkat kaki Sakura dan bagian lutut ke atas.

"Berbaringlah," perintah Kakashi, menahan tangannya sementara Sakura berbaring di atas piano. Penutupnya piano yang keras kini terasa dibelakang punggung gadis itu. Kakashi melepaskan tangannya dan mendorong kaki Sakura untuk membuka lebih lebar, kaki itu menari-nari di atas tuts-tuts piano, menyuarakan nada rendah dan tinggi.

Ya ampun! Sakura tahu apa yang akan Kakashi lakukan, dan Sakura memang menantikan itu. . Gadis itu mengerang keras saat pria itu mencium bagian dalam lututnya, kemudian mencium dan menghisap sambil menggigit sepanjang kaki sampai paha Sakura. Gaun satin milik Sakura naik lebih tinggi, meluncur di atas kulit sensitifnya, sangat terasa saat Kakashi mendorong gaun itu. Sakura melenturkan kaki nya dan akord pianonya terdengar lagi. Gadis itu menutup matanya saat ia menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada Kakashi..

Kakashi menciumnya… disana... Oh... kemudian meniup dengan lembut sebelum lidahnya berputar-putar di dalamnya. Ia mendorong kaki Sakura supaya bertambah lebar. Sakura merasa begitu terbuka, begitu ter-ekspos. Kakashi menahan kaki Sakura, tangannya tepat di atas lutut saat lidahnya menyiksa dalam kenikmatan, tidak memberi ampun dan tanpa jeda... ini seperti hukuman dalam kenikmatan. Sakura mengangkat pinggulnya keatas, untuk bertemu dan mencocokkan ritme Kakashi.

"Ahh… sshh… Kakashi… kumohon." Sakura mengerang. "Oh tidak, Sakura, belum," dia menggoda, tapi Sakura merasakan lidah Kakashi berputar-putar dipusarnya saat tangan Kakashi dan ibu jarinya. . oh ibu jarinya - mencapai puncak pahanya.

"Aaaaah!" Sakura mendesah saat Kakashi mendorong satu jari ke dalam dirinya. Kenikmatan ini menghampiri Sakura perlahan-lahan, dan sungguh menyiksa. Punggung Sakura melengkung diatas piano saat ia menggeliat di bawah sentuhan Kakashi. Rasanya tidak tertahankan.

"Ngg… ahhh… sshh… Kakashi!" Sakura mendesah di luar kendali karena kenikmatan. Kakashi merasa kasihan pada Sakura dan berhenti. Ia mengangkat kaki gadis itu dari tuts, mendorongnya, dan tiba-tiba, Sakura meluncur dengan mudah diatas piano, meluncur di atas satin, dan Kakashi mengikuti Sakura naik di atas sana. Kakashi berada di atasnya dan Sakura terengah-engah, menatap pria itu dengan kebutuhan yang berkobar.

Kakashi menatap Sakura, seperti ada kekaguman di matanya, takjub dan kasih sayang yang membara. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu. Kau tahu?" ucap Kakashi

Kakashi menciumnya dengan sangat cepat sehingga Sakura yakin kalau pria itu benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar jawaban darinya. Sekali lagi Sakura merasakan bahwa Kakashi mulai memasuki dirinya lagi. Mata Sakura membeliak dengan takjub. Napasnya tertahan dan pegangannya pada tubuh Kakashi semakin mengencang, menunggu dan menunggu. Sakura mencoba untuk mengikuti irama dan gerakan-gerakan Kakashi.

"Kashiii… akuu ma-u keluuuaaarrrhhh… aaaahhhh…"

Sakura tidak kuat lagi menahan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Hunjaman-hunjaman keras Kakashi yang tiada henti akhirnya mencapai puncak kenikmatan tertinggi. Namun Kakashi masih terus bergerak keluar masuk di dalam tubuh Sakura. Tak lama kemudian Sakura merasakan tubuh Kakashi bergetar dan ia merasakan cairan hangat menyembur deras di dalam dirinya…

"Sakuraaa…"

Sakura berbaring disamping Kakashi. Letih. Tungkai Sakura terasa berat dan tak bertenaga saat mereka masih berbaring di atas grand piano itu. Sakura menyentuh dada Kakashi, menyadarkan pipinya disana. Napas Kakashi melambat. Dengan lembut, ia membelai rambut Sakura.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore waktu setempat. Sore ini mereka mulai mengemasi pakaian masing-masing. Sakura memperhatikan Kakashi yang terlihat lebih diam, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Apa kau sedih karena kita akan pulang?" tebak Sakura

"Mungkin" jawab Kakashi singkat

"Kashi.."

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya … aku tidak akan melupakan perjalanan ini" ucap Sakura

Kakashi tidak menjawab, tapi ia berkata, "Tadi Ino menelpon saat kau sedang mandi"

"Oh ya? Apa yang dia bicarakan?"

"Ia merindukanmu" jawab Kakashi

"Yah, memang sudah setahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku memang melarangnya untuk mengunjungiku"

.

.

.

Kakashi maupun Sakura tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dalam perjalanan menuju bandara. Pukul tujuh malam waktu setempat, mereka tiba di bandara Ruzyne. Sakura sangat terkejut melihat sebuah jet yang sangat familiar dengannya. Ya, itu adalah jet pribadi milik Sakura. Berbagai pikiran dan kemungkinan terlintas di pikiran gadis itu.

"Kashi.. itu.. itu..." ucap Sakura terbata-bata

"…"

"Apa maksud dari semua ini? Apakah ini berhubungan dengan panggilan Ino tadi?"

"…"

Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Kakashi!" tanya Sakura panik

"…"

"Kashi! Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"…"

"Kakashi! Jawab aku!" emosi Sakura memuncak sampai kepalanya karena ia harus berhadapan dengan Kakashi yang diam seribu bahasa.

"…"

"Bukankah seharusnya kita kembali ke London?!"

Kakashi akhirnya memandang gadis yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, "Bukan kita. Tapi hanya aku yang akan kesana"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau harus kembali ke Jepang"

"Tidak mauuu!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review ?**

Gimana lemon nya? kurang hot yaa? *ngumpet di pojok meja sambil garuk-garuk pala

Review ya biar saya semangat? XOXO

Thanks for : SoraYa UeHara, Rosachi-hime, Rieki Kikkawa, Nivellia Neil, Marion, Mila Hatake12, 1010


	7. Chapter 7

**Secret of Life**

**By Arisha Hatake**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate M**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, CANON**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read!**

Chapter 7

Hai para readers dan reviewers?

Saya balik lagi nih, mudah-mudahan gak ada yang muntah atau eneg gara2 baca chap 6 ya :D

Gomen, sekarang-sekarang saya selalu ngaret dari perkiraan, karena penulis amatiran seperti saya terkadang mood nya suka naik turun untuk sekedar publish, mohon dimaklumi :^)

Enjoy…

**Flashback**

Ino Yamanaka, seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang memijat-mijat pelipisnya di sebuah ruang kerja yang besar dan rapi. Ia terlihat sangat pusing dan lelah akibat masalah perusahaan yang menumpuk. Seorang pria yang ada disampingnya tampak sibuk membaca sebuah artikel dari media lokal.

**PEWARIS TUNGGAL HARUNO GROUP KABUR KE LUAR NEGERI AKIBAT DEPRESI**

**_Sakura Haruno yang gemar menikmati kehidupan nan glamour kini diketahui sedang kabur keluar negeri. Peristiwa ini di sinyalir akibat dari putusnya hubungan sang Nona dengan seorang pengacara bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Tuntasnya hubungan pertunangan mereka diketahui karena sang pria berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Sang ayah yang meninggal secara mendadak pun semakin membuat gadis ini merasa depresi. Kecewa dan malu atas perbuatan sang mantan kekasih, Sakura memutuskan untuk kabur keluar negeri. Kini keberadaan sang pewaris tunggal Haruno Group sangat misterius dan tidak diketahui._**

Pria itu melipat kembali koran yang sedang dibacanya dengan penuh amarah.

"Berita tentang Presdir semakin gencar beredar. Hah! Para wartawan itu, rasanya ingin sekali aku membungkam mulut mereka!" gerutu Sai

"Di antara proyek Haruno Group, ada berapa proyek yang seharusnya di kerjakan oleh Presdir?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba

"Eumm, Pengembangan resort di Hokkaido, dan bidang kosmetik juga" jawab Sai yang merupakan sekretaris Sakura

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mengadakan pesta ulang tahun perusahaan? Ada hal yang ingin ku umumkan"

"Kira-kira hal seperti apa?"

"Presdir kita, Nona Haruno akan segera kembali"

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah ia sedang ada di.."

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi! saham kita terus bergejolak akhir-akhir ini. Berapa lama lagi Haruno Group harus menunggunya? Kebanyakan dari dewan direksi juga sudah mulai resah dan selalu mempertanyakan keberadaan nya padaku. Dan lihatlah para wartawan itu! Mereka membuat berita-berita yang buruk mengenai presdir. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus membuatnya kembali ke Jepang secepatnya" Ino memotong pembicaraan Sai

"Pesta nya akan siap dalam beberapa hari"

"Bagus, buatlah pesta itu semeriah mungkin" perintah Ino

"Coba sekarang kau hubungi presdir, mungkin kali ini ia mau merespon"

"Ah ya, akan ku coba. Apapun yang terjadi, presdir harus kembali"

Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor Sakura.

"Halo…" jawab seorang pria

"Presdir—lho siapa kau?"

"Presdir?"

"Siapa kau? Dimana Nona Haruno? Kenapa ponselnya ada padamu?"

_'Jadi Sakura itu seorang presdir?' batin Kakashi_

Kakashi mulai teringat dengan apartemen Sakura yang mewah, kapal pesiar dan baju-baju bermerek yang di kenakan Sakura…

"Aku Kakashi, Sakura sedang mandi. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Nanti aku sampaikan padanya" jelas Kakashi

"Kau temannya Presdir?" tanya Ino

"Teman baik"

"Teman baik?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu"

"Apa Sakura sudah memberitahumu apa yang membuatnya pergi ke London?"

"Ya, dia menceritakannya. Memangnya ada apa?"

Ino menghela napas lega, "Nah, baguslah. Berarti kau memang teman baiknya. Sakura tidak akan mau membicarakan kehidupannya dengan orang sembarangan. Berarti ia benar-benar menganggapmu lebih dari teman"

"Lalu?"

"Begini Kakashi, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu" tegas Ino

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu?"

"Buatlah ia kembali ke Jepang dengan segala cara, kumohon. Kau tahu? Seminggu terakhir ini hampir semua surat kabar di Jepang ramai memberitakan berita miring tentang pewaris tunggal Haruno Group yang depresi sedang kabur ke luar negeri"

"Begitukah?"

"Benar"

Ino memulai pembicaraannya yang panjang lebar, "Begini…Karena peristiwa itu, hatinya sangat terluka. Sifatnya juga banyak berubah. Jadi karena tidak ada cara lain lagi, terpaksa keberadaan Sakura di rahasiakan. Jika para pemegang saham sampai tahu keadaan nya, pewarisan hak untuk meneruskan perusahaan akan mustahil. Orang-orang itu akan mengerahkan sekuat tenaga untuk menendang Sakura. Bisa jadi nyawa dan keselamatannya juga akan terancam. Jika sebelum rapat umum pemegang saham keadaan nya belum pulih kembali seperti sediakala, ia tidak boleh berhubungan dengan dunia luar terlebih dahulu. Supaya proses pemulihannya bisa lebih cepat, aku mengijinkannya pergi ke London"

Ino melanjutkan, "Jadi Sakura benar-benar harus kembali… aku membutuhkan bantuanmu"

Kakashi mendengarkan dengan serius, sesekali ia mengucapkan "Hmm" dan "Baiklah"

"Kau mengerti, Kakashi?"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi aku berani bertaruh jika Sakura tidak akan mau pulang ke Jepang semudah itu jika aku memberitahunya sekarang. Dia gadis yang sangat berbeda dan sedikit keras kepala"

"Ya, kau benar sekali. Dia bahkan jarang mau mengangkat panggilan dariku"

"Sekarang kami tidak berada di London, tapi sedang berlibur di Praha"

"Praha? Berlibur? Memangnya sedekat apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Ino penasaran

"Kami hanya teman, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Aku memang khawatir, aku tidak mau ada yang menyakitinya lagi. Begini saja, aku akan mengirimkan jet ke Praha hari ini juga. Kau benar-benar harus bisa membuatnya pulang. Kau kan sudah memahami alasannya. Ini demi kebaikan Sakura"

"Baiklah"

"Mungkin jetnya akan tiba disana sekitar pukul 7 malam waktu setempat. Terimakasih banyak atas bantuanmu Kakashi" ujar Ino

"Hmm"

Panggilan pun terputus.

.

.

.

Kakashi maupun Sakura tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dalam perjalanan menuju bandara. Pukul 7 malam waktu setempat, mereka tiba di bandara Ruzyne. Saat berbelok memasuki gerbang keberangkatan, Sakura sangat terkejut melihat sebuah jet yang sangat familiar dengannya. Ya, itu adalah jet pribadi milik Sakura. Berbagai pikiran dan kemungkinan terlintas di pikirannya.

"Kashi.. itu.. itu..." ucap Sakura terbata-bata "Apa maksud dari semua ini? Apakah ini berhubungan dengan panggilan Ino tadi? Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Kakashi!" tanya Sakura panik

"…"

"Kashi! Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"…"

"Kakashi! Jawab aku!" emosi Sakura memuncak sampai kepalanya karena ia harus berhadapan dengan Kakashi yang diam seribu bahasa.

"…"

"Bukankah seharusnya kita kembali ke London?!"

Kakashi akhirnya memandang gadis yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, "Bukan kita. Tapi hanya aku yang akan kesana"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau harus kembali ke Jepang"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau!" teriak Sakura

Kakashi menatap intens Sakura, "Kenapa kita berada di atas jembatan malam itu?"

"Apa maksud dari semua pembicaraan ini?"

"Hanya karena suatu hal, kita telah kehilangan hidup kita. Pikirkan Sakura. Kita bertemu di jembatan itu. Kisah kita di mulai disana. Berapa kali kita mencoba untuk mati? Kita memberikan banyak kesempatan pada kematian. Lima kali! Dan pada kehidupan? Berapa kali kita mencoba memecahkan masalah kita? Berapa kali kita mencoba untuk menghadapinya? Tidak sekalipun. Dan kita mengatakan bahwa hidup itu tidak adil. Kita menemukan banyak alasan untuk mati. Padahal hanya ada satu alasan untuk hidup"

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kakashi melanjutkan, "Dan aku menemukan alasanmu, Saku. Kau mempunyai kehidupan, sahabat. Kau mempunyai Sasuke. Semuanya bisa kembali seperti semula jika kau memberikannya kesempatan. Aku tahu bahwa kau masih mencintainya Saku. Aku sering mendengar kau memanggil namanya saat tidur"

Air mata Sakura jatuh dan tak terbendung lagi.

"Kau melakukan semuanya…apa karena kau membenciku? Apa aku selalu menyusahkanmu?"

"Tidak! Ini bukan tentang aku"

"Ya, ini tentangmu tuan Hatake!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak bersalah, itu memang sebuah kesalahan yang sangat berarti. Tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu menghancurkan diri seperti itu lagi. Kembalilah padanya. Kau lebih tahu jika kebahagiaanmu ada bersamanya, dimana kau merasa seperti wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia. Mungkin akan ada perubahan kecil, bahwa Sasukelah yang menjadi pria paling beruntung di dunia"

"Kashi…"

"Pergilah Sakura…"

"Bagaimana aku tahu bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana caraku bisa menghubungimu?"

"Kau tidak membutuhkanku"

"Kashi…"

"Aku sudah mengirim koper milikmu ke dalam pesawat mu"

Kakashi menyerahkan tas milik Sakura dan mengecup kening gadis itu selama beberapa detik, "Selamat tinggal Sakura…"

Dengan langkah yang berat Kakashi segera berbalik untuk pergi.

"Kakashi…" panggil Sakura

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya tapi ia tidak menoleh ke belakang. Ia takut hatinya akan goyah untuk melepas kepergian Sakura.

Sakura menjatuhkan tasnya dan ia berjalan untuk memeluk Kakashi dari belakang. Meremas kemeja pria itu dan menangis dalam diam. Sakura tidak melihat jika sekarang Kakashi pun ikut menangis. Sebutir air mata mengalir di wajah pria itu. Beberapa saat mereka hanya diam di posisi seperti ini… akhirnya Kakashi melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura dan mulai berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun. Setelah Kakashi hilang dari pandangan, Sakura terduduk dan menangis lebih keras lagi.

Kakashi kembali ke London dan Sakura kembali ke Jepang.

_'Kashi, apakah ini adalah akhir…?' ucap Sakura dalam hati_

.

.

.

Jet Sakura tiba di Jepang keesokan paginya. Ino dan beberapa staff menyambut kedatangannya di bandara.

"Selamat datang Presdir" ucap beberapa staff serempak sembari membungkuk hormat

"Sakura, aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Ino sambil memeluk Sakura

"Aku juga" ucap Sakura dengan murung

Ino heran melihatnya, tetapi ia salah mengira Sakura murung karena kelelahan.

"Kau terlihat lelah, ayo kita pulang" Ino mengarahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah sedan hitam yang telah menunggu mereka.

Mobil mereka tiba di rumah megah yang menyerupai istana ini. Jalan masuk yang mulus dan indah membentang dari pintu gerbang hingga ke depan pintu utama. Butuh lima belas menit lebih jika berjalan bermobil menyusuri jalan masuk itu. Hutan pinus yang menjulang ke langit menambah kemegahannya. Halaman rumput yang seakan tak berujung terbentang di depan istana ini dan di tengahnya di hiasi kolam air mancur besar dengan jembatan yang melengkung indah. Puluhan semak mawar yang membeku terlihat di sekeliling kolam. Sungguh, sebuah pemandangan yang membuat siapapun akan berdecak kagum.

Ya. Ini adalah kediaman keluarga Haruno. Sebuah istana yang terlalu besar untuk ditempati Sakura seorang diri.

Kurang lebih dua puluh pelayan beserta koki sudah berdiri di ambang pintu untuk menyambut kembalinya Sakura. Terlihat juga spanduk yang bertuliskan 'WELCOME HOME PRESDIR'

Sakura keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di depan para pelayan, mereka serempak berkata, "Selamat datang Nona Besar"

Sakura hanya tersenyum singkat, "Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Sudah lama ya.."

"Silakan masuk nona, kami sudah menyiapkan kamar anda…" ucap salah seorang pelayan

"Hari ini kau menginap disini ya" perintah Sakura pada Ino

"Ya presdir"

"Aku sangat lelah, aku ingin istirahat" ucap Sakura

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya, kamar mewah dengan langit-langit yang tinggi itu ternyata tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya. Ia menyalakan lampu lalu menutup pintu dibelakangnya kemudian bersandar di sana selama beberapa menit. Ia merasa lelah, baik secara mental maupun fisik. Ia tidak tahu apakah masih bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya dan gadis itu berusaha melupakan semuanya ketika ia melepas sepatunya. Selanjutnya ia membersihkan wajah, memakai gaun tidur dan menyelinap ke balik selimut.

Sakura pasti sudah terlelap karena tak lama kemudian ia terperangkap di dalam mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata, seolah ia benar-benar berada lagi di sana. Di depan kamar hotel itu. Ia menjerit saat melihat Sasuke tengah berada di pelukan seorang wanita berambut merah. Sakura menjerit lagi, kali ini lebih keras, seolah memaksakan suaranya agar bisa terdengar. Tapi Sasuke dan gadis itu seolah tidak melihat keberadaan Sakura.

Kemudian terdengar suara yang sangat di kenalnya.

_'Jangan bersedih lagi…'_

Tangan yang hangat itu memberinya perasaan tenteram. Kakashi berada disampingnya, tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat tangan tangan Sakura. Ini adalah mimpi, fantasi dan harapan. Atau gabungan dari ketiganya. Ketika Sakura terbangun, ia masih bisa mengingat mimpinya dengan jelas. Ia menerawang menatap semburat cahaya sore yang berwarna kemerahan.

Sakura bangun dari ranjang dan melirik kopernya yang tergeletak di samping meja rias. Ia membuka retsleting kemudian segera mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Di dalamnya ia melihat ada sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua. Saat di buka, terdapat benda yang berkilauan. Sebuah kristal berbentuk angsa tergeletak di dalamnya.

_'Ini kan kristal yang ingin ku beli. Aku melupakannya saat jariku tertancap pecahan Kristal yang kujatuhkan di toko itu. Kakashi! Pasti ia yang membelikannya untukku waktu itu!' _Sakura membatin

Sakura mengelus kristal angsa itu dan mulai terisak…

_'Kakashi…'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tak mampu menahan air matanya

Sakura bangkit dan duduk di bangku meja riasnya. Menatap wajahnya yang layu. Ia mengamuk dan menghamburkan barang-barang yang ada di meja riasnya. Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Ino yang mendengar suara pecahan barang langsung terkejut saat memasuki kamar Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino pada Sakura

"Aku muak dengan semuanya. Aku benci dengan semua yang ada disini karena akan mengingatkanku padanya. Kenapa kau menyeretku kembali kesini?" ucap Sakura frustasi

"Bisnis hotel ayahmu memiliki 20 cabang di berbagai negara. Juga bisnis resort memiliki 15 cabang di penjuru Jepang. Untuk supermarket, kita memiliki 1600 gerai di seluruh Jepang. Perusahaan Fashion, Kosmetik, Asuransi jiwa…"

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan semua itu?!" bentak Sakura pada Ino

"Setelah ayahmu meninggal, kini kau yang bertanggung jawab untuk memimpin semuanya. Kau putri satu-satunya!"

"Untuk hotel di dalam negeri saja, ada 5000 pekerja di Jepang. Karena sikapmu, saham kita terus bergejolak. Dengan semua tindakan yang kau lakukan setahun belakangan ini, para pemegam saham mulai resah. Ku mohon, jangan hanya memikirkan kehidupan pribadimu saja. Jika kau benar-benar ingin menghancurkan dirimu, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan menghentikanmu. Jika kau terus seperti ini, bagaimana nasib puluhan ribu pegawai yang berada di genggamanmu? Kau tidak bisa terus menerus bersembunyi seperti ini Sakura!" ucap Ino berapi-api

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dan menahan isak tangisnya. Ino menghampiri dan menepuk pundak Sakura kemudian memeluknya.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu Sakura. Aku tahu, kau adalah gadis yang sangat kuat. Aku akan selalu ada untuk mendukungmu"

"Ino… maafkan aku…"

Di dalam hatinya, Sakura sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Ino. Sahabat yang selalu ada saat ia membutuhkannya. Selama kepergian Sakura ke Inggris pun, Ino lah yang menjalankan perusahaan untuknya. Ino adalah lulusan jurusan bisnis di Amerika, hal inilah yang menyebabkan Sakura tidak ragu untuk menyerahkan urusan bisnis pada sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Sakura bangun pukul tujuh. Ia berkuda lalu makan salad dan minum susu untuk sarapan. Setelahnya, ia berendam di bathub yang di penuhi busa. Pelayan masuk ke kamarnya setelah ia selesai mandi. Mereka memakaikan baju, menata rambut dan mendandani Sakura. Membuatnya teringat boneka Barbie yang selalu dimainkannya saat kecil.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan melakukan panggilan, "Ino, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" pinta Sakura

"Apapun"

"Ada sebuah perusahaan di London yang membuatku tertarik, Hatake Enterprises Holding Inc. sebuah perusahaan telekomunikasi"

Ino mendengarkan permintaan Sakura lalu bertanya, "Perusahaan telekomunikasi?"

"Ya, selidiki perusahaan itu. Perusahaan itu tadinya sangat berkembang, tapi kini sedang terlilit hutang. Sayang sekali jika harus di likuidasi"

"Lalu?"

"Pastikan aku memperoleh dua puluh persen sahamnya, dan katakan pada pihak bank kalau aku yang akan menjamin seluruh hutang-hutangnya. Secepatnya" perintah Sakura mengalir dengan cepat dan tegas

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirim Sai kesana untuk mengurus semuanya" jawab Ino

"Aku ingin kau merahasiakan pada mereka, kalau aku lah yang sebenarnya membeli saham dan menjamin hutang-hutang mereka" pinta Sakura

"Aku tidak mengerti…mengapa harus di rahasiakan?"

"Sudah lah, kau lakukan saja perintahku. Mengerti?"

"Baik Presdir"

"Ino, jika kita sedang berdua, panggil Sakura saja"

"Ya Pres.. eh maksudku Sakura"

"Nah, begitu kan lebih bagus. Oh ya, Ulang tahun perusahaan nanti malam, apakah aku benar-benar harus hadir?"

"Ya, kau harus hadir. Karena ini adalah momen penting untuk memberi tahu mereka semua kalau kau sudah kembali. Pemberitaan media terhadapmu sangat buruk. Setidaknya kita harus meluruskannya"

"Sangat burukkah?"

"Iya, para peliput media itu kadang-kadang sangat keterlaluan"

Sakura menarik napas, "Hmm, kalau begitu, aku akan hadir"

.

.

.

Pesta ulang tahun Haruno Group ke-50 di selenggarakan di salah satu hotel bintang lima di bawah naungan Haruno Group. Ballroom hotel yang luas terlihat sangat indah dengan tata lampu dan ornamen-ornamen yang menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan. Pelayan yang membawa nampan minuman berlalu-lalang melayani kira-kira lima ratus tamu VIP yang telah berkumpul. Para awak media pun tidak lupa untuk di undang. Tepat jam tujuh malam, pesta di mulai. Ino Yamanaka menempati posisinya di podium.

"Selamat malam. Kami mengucapkan selamat datang untuk para tamu undangan, para dewan direksi serta para wartawan di perayaan ulang tahun Haruno Group yang ke 50" sapa Ino pada para tamu

"Di kesempatan yang berbahagia ini, pertama-tama mari kita sambut Presdir kita, nona Haruno. Beliau akan memberikan beberapa sambutan"

Para tamu terkejut saat mendengar pengumuman yang di berikan oleh Ino. Terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari para tamu.

Presdir?

Presdir?

Presdir Haruno?

Nona Haruno?

Benarkah itu Presdir?

Apa ia sudah kembali?

Semua mata memandang ke arah pintu utama. Presdir Haruno Group, Sakura Haruno muncul dengan balutan gaun hitam berpotongan rendah yang elegan, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap dan anggun menuju ke podium.

"Selamat malam semuanya, aku adalah Sakura Haruno, putri mendiang presdir Kizashi. Benar-benar sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Aku benar- benar minta maaf telah mengosongkan posisiku begitu lama. Anda sekalian pasti tahu, setahun yang lalu ayahku tercinta wafat dan aku begitu terpukul. Karena aku membutuhkan pemulihan secara aman, aku tidak punya pilihan selain melakukan rehabilitas secara diam-diam dan tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain di London. Terimakasih karena kalian telah mengkhawatirkanku. Beruntung sekali sekarang keadaanku telah berangsur pulih kembali. Melalui upaya yang tidak henti-hentinya, aku telah mempersiapkan diri untuk bergabung kembali ke perusahaan. Aku mengharapkan dukungan dari kalian semua. Dan yang terakhir, silakan menikmati pestanya. Semoga Haruno Group semakin bertambah maju"

Para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah dan wartawan sibuk memotret Presdir yang cantik itu. Besok pagi, wajahnya pasti akan muncul di seluruh surat kabar serta media online.

Sakura turun dari podium dan segera menghampiri Ino, "Bagaimana tadi? Aku sangat gugup sekali"

"Hebat Sakura! Kau selalu sempurna seperti biasanya" jawab gadis pirang itu

"Aku senang kau sudah kembali, Sakura" ucap suara dingin seorang pria di belakang Sakura

Sakura berusaha memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan menunggu datangnya ketidaksadaran—hampir tidak sabar lagi menunggu mimpi buruk itu dimulai. Lebih baik bermimpi buruk daripada melihat seraut wajah tampan berambut raven yang sekarang sedang tersenyum pada Sakura dari balik kelopak matanya. Ia sangat mengenal pemilik suara itu…

Sakura berbalik "Sasuke"

Sakura menatap tajam Ino dan berkata dalam hati '_Apa kau yang mengundangnya!'_

Ino sangat mengerti arti dari tatapan Sakura dan ia hanya menjawab dengan cengirannya.

"Eumm Sakura, aku tinggal dulu ya. Aku ingin menemui Sai"

"Hei, kau mau kemana!"

Terlambat, Ino sudah menghilang meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke sendirian.

"Sudahlah Sakura, biarkan saja. Mereka kan sepasang kekasih, mungkin Ino sedang merindukan Sai" ujar Sasuke

"Kekasih?"

"Hm, kau terlalu lama pergi Sakura, sepertinya banyak berita yang tertinggal olehmu"

"Yah, aku kan baru tiba kemarin. Aku memang belum bertanya banyak padanya"

"Ini" Sasuke menyerahkan sebuket besar mawar merah kepada Sakura

"Err.. terimakasih" ucap Sakura canggung

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau pergi ke London"

"Aku baik. Ya, aku memang pergi kesana" jawab Sakura kaku

"Maaf tentang kejadian itu. Aku sungguh menyesal." ucap Sasuke sedih

"Sudahlah. Itu sudah berlalu. Bisakah kita membicarakan hal yang lain saja?" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Apa mulai besok kau akan kembali bekerja di perusahaan?"

"Tidak. Aku akan mulai bekerja pada awal tahun. Sekarang aku ingin beristirahat lebih dulu"

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

Alunan saxophone terdengar begitu ramah. Sebuah lagu yang lembut mulai di mainkan. "Ayo, waktunya berdansa" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh senyuman. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan ragu-ragu Sakura menyambutnya. Mereka pun bergerak ke tengah pelataran dansa, bergabung dengan orang-orang yang lebih dulu mengikuti alunan musik yang begitu indah.

Sasuke tersenyum. Malam ini ia terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Ia nampak serasi mengenakan jas hitam yang pas di tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang lembut sempat membuat Sakura terlena. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, mereka saling menatap. Sakura menghela napas. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan terjun ke dalam situasi seperti ini. Sakura tidak mengira akan berdiri dan berhadap-hadapan sedekat ini lagi.

Ingatan Sakura melayang pada malam di mana ia dan Kakashi sedang berdansa di Praha. Sayang sekali dansa mereka harus berakhir cepat karena hujan mulai turun.

_'Kakashi… aku begitu merindukanmu…'_

Lagu yang mengalun akhirnya berhenti pada barisan nada terakhir. Sakura dan Sasuke berhenti berdansa.

"Sakura, kau terlihat pucat. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Aku ingin pulang"

"Baiklah, mari ku antar"

"Eumm, tidak. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu"

"Repot? Tentu saja tidak. Ayolah Sakura, aku akan senang sekali jika bisa mengantarmu pulang"

Pria itu melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura seraya memberikan Sakura senyum yang teramat hangat yang mungkin mampu melelehkan salju, seakan ingin membuat gadis itu melupakan masa lalu mereka dan ingin mengajaknya menata lembaran kisah yang baru. Sasuke memang sedang bertekad untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan dari gadis itu lagi…

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review ?**

**PS : terimakasih untuk yang sudah review (kai anbu, riyuka hatake, maori ritsuki, rosachi hime, guest dan SoraYa UeHara**) **maupun para silent readers.**


End file.
